


Pack Trials

by PennyPenguin



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Beta Jackson, F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, Gen, Hybrid AU, JYP Nation, Multiple Choice Fic, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyPenguin/pseuds/PennyPenguin
Summary: You’re finally able to see your puppy-hood friend, Taehyung, after five years. But…he’s not the same as you remembered. You’re the daughter of one of the stronger packs in the conglomerate, meeting up with the other packs because of recent problems that all have been facing. Poachers. But it soon becomes clear that you’re going to have to pick your mate before the meeting ends when your father announces that he wants to retire, leaving you unprotected–something none of the packs wants to consider.READER'S CHOICE FIC!!!1. Taehyung, 2. Yoongi, 3. Hoseok, 4. Namjoon, 5. Jackson, 6. TBD





	1. Introduction

Your pack finally arrived at the gathering place, parking the cars and some of the boys in the pack howling as a sort of joke. 

You unbuckled your seatbelt and climbed out, nose in the air as you tried to pick out the distinct smell of your best friend from the other pack. It had been so long, you wondered if you would recognize it, but that was a silly notion. 

“Y/n!” A deep voice called excitedly to your left. 

You turned and froze, stunned to recognize him and not recognize him at the same time. “Taehyung?”

“Ah! It’s been too long!” He rushes up and hugged you, then jumped back, turning red. The wild wagging of his tail faltering.

You were still stunned, staring at this perfect man in front of you. No wonder you kept hearing rumors about him being a favorite of the ladies. The Taehyung you knew five years ago was almost swallowed up by this Taehyung. 

“Y/n?”

“Sorry, I…it has been a long time. You look like you’re doing well.” You forced yourself to smile. 

He grinned at you, tail wagging again. “I am! You look great! Five years is far too long.”

Your father growled slightly at Taehyung’s proximity to you, then looked surprised. “Taehyung?”

“Hello sir.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t recognize you.”

“I am taller than last time sir, it’s an easy mistake.”

Your father snorted. “Taller. You were just a pup last time. You’ve grown into a fine young man. Will wonders never cease? Where’s Namjoon?”

“Hyung is at the campfire,” Taehyung said and pointed to where his pack was gathered.

You frowned slightly. “Where are all the women?”

“The ones that could make it are setting up their campsites with their mates. But…” Taehyung’s gaze darkened. “We also lost some to poachers.”

You froze. “Poachers?”

Your father growled and smacked Taehyung upside the head. “Keep your howling screamer shut.”

“Yes, sir,” Taehyung shifted away from your father. He had been part of your pack before his pack had been formed and he still respected your father greatly. 

As soon as your father was gone you gave Taehyung a questioning look.

“Kidnapped or killed?”

His eyes were angry and sad. “Killed. Yoongi-hyung…he tried to save them. Only managed to save one of the pups, and he almost died doing it. They should have been safe.”

“How many lost?”

“Fifteen.” The word seemed to break his heart. 

You shuddered. “I’m sorry, Taehyung-ah. That’s terrible.”

“It’s one of the reasons Namjoon-hyung is the pack leader now.”

“What happened to…”

“Was one of the first to die, protecting Jennie.” Taehyung looked over at his pack. “I’m not supposed to be telling you this.”

“I should already know. My father is too protective of me.”

He fixed you with an intense stare, then looked away as another pack arrived. “Ah, the Jay Pack.”

You smirked. “You sound thrilled.”

“They’re three times our size. That’s why our alliance with your pack is so important. I mean, they have sub-packs! Even for the women.”

“He’s an excellent pack-leader. I’m sure your pack will recover quickly. Think of it this way, with smaller numbers you can outmaneuver most enemies and have less need for resources. And they’re still our allies, yes?”

He nodded. “With no signs of becoming our enemies.”

“Exactly. It’s the other packs you need to keep an eye on.” Your gaze followed his to the women in the Jay Pack, and your throat went dry. “Oh no…”

Your father was greeting JY but the apprehension in the air was clear. 

“Poachers,” Taehyung murmured, suddenly placing a protective hand on your shoulder.

One of your pack mates growled lowly. “Hands off. She’s not for you, Scout.”

Taehyung was unable to stop the slight growl in response, but dropped his hand anyway.

“He’s fine. He saw I was distressed. We were pups together. He meant nothing by touching my shoulder,” your voice was almost monotone as you dismissed your pack mate. It drove you crazy how one minute they would shun you and the next they would act as though they owned you.

He growled slightly but you turned to him with teeth bared.

“Do not break the peace over something petty, it’s a hard life at the bottom of the pack but I will make sure you end up there if you don’t back off,” you growled, reminding him that you were not to be trifled with.

He dipped his head to you, fear tinging his scent as he hurried away.

Taehyung gave your shoulder a slight squeeze. “You’ve grown up strong,” he whispered. 

“We have to, don’t we?” You looked back at your pack, seeing the struggles you all had faced in their bodies and numbers. “None of our males are stepping up to assist my father, Tae. None have been training to be pack leader.”

He looked worried, his gaze shifting to your father. “But…he’s still healthy, right?”

You watched, noticing all the little things that Tae couldn’t. “He acts healthy. But if we were to come up against poachers…as much as he would put his all into the fight…I do not think he would be able to—“

“Y/n! I want you to be beside me as I meet with the other pack leaders,” your father ordered from across the way. 

“Yes father,” you responded automatically. 

Taehyung gave you a concerned look. “We’ll talk more later, yeah?”

You nodded, then hurried to your father’s side and into the main tent with the other pack leaders and their chosen companion—usually their second in command, sometimes their mates. It usually depended on the subject that would be discussed.

You dipped your head to Namjoon and Jin—surprised to see the latter—and then to JY And JB. 

“Gentlemen,” your father started, sighing shakily. “I realize that this comes at a horrible time.”

Immediately you grew tense, and could sense the anxiety from the others. 

“Appa…” you breathed, realizing that all of your fears were true.

“Hush, my darling. My comrades…I can no longer lead the Arrow Pack. I have no suitable successors, and only one warrior left to keep the traditions of our pack. My pack cannot sustain itself. I am no longer in good enough health to support and protect. I…I have only a few weeks left to live. I know my people will be able to follow the commands of both packs and in time integrate fully. It is my daughter…” he turned to you, looking heartbroken. 

It was silent as you looked back at him, eyes full of tears. 

“My daughter…the last eligible female of my pack…the last true warrior of Arrow Pack…that I beg your protection for. More than once poachers have tried to take her, and failed—for which I give endless thanks.” He took a moment to gather himself again. 

“She is of age. She’s sensible. And she is quick to learn and prove herself.” His voice was raw with emotion, pain. “She will…make a fine mate to someone worthy of her.”

“You’re suggesting we hold the trials for your daughter,” JY asked in a gentle tone, respect and sorrow in his gaze. 

“I cannot rest easy without knowing that she is safe and protected. I should have talked to you earlier, y/n, but…I didn’t think I would be…retiring this soon. With the increasing attacks…I just can’t risk the lives of my pack, no matter how they treat me, I cannot turn my back to them.”

You dipped your head, understanding. “I consent to the trials,” you whispered, knowing he needed whoever your mate would be to prove himself. 

“Y/n, are you sure?” Jin asked, bowing quickly to the others as an apology for speaking out of turn. 

You had always known that your mate would probably end up being a strategic match for the pack. All you needed was security. You had lived with less than that before. You knew that your father would have plenty of tests for your mates character, that he would consult you unlike many other females who had mates through the trials. 

He would make sure you weren’t stuck with someone you couldn’t stand.

“I am certain,” you replied, forcing your tail and ears into a neutral position, bringing your chin up fractionally. 

Your father gently stroked your hair, then rubbed your cheek. “Thank you, my precious daughter, for granting this last wish of mine.”

“Of course, Appa,” you replied, trying to maintain your composure. 

“We’ll set it up. I assume you already have trials in mind to start things off?” JY took control of the situation before it could lose momentum. 

“Of course, we must do the traditional wrestling, and the pack hunt,” your father stated, turning back to the other men. 

Namjoon, Jin, and JB were still watching you with concern. Their gazes flicking to meet each other’s every now and then as JY and your father went to work discussing the trials.

You swallowed, then took a breath. “May I be excused?”

They quickly agreed, seeing that you were upset and not wanting to upset you further. 

You left the tent with most of your dignity in-tact, walking to the edge of camp and glancing around before running away from it. You needed clear air and open space. 

You found the boulder by the creek that you loved, climbing onto it and dropping your feet into the water after ripping off your sandals. The water was cool, but not freezing like it would have been in your home region.

You let yourself cry, but kept it quiet so that no one would hear you back at the camp. The last thing you wanted was someone prying away at your emotions.

You cried for what felt like half an hour, alone, trying to come to grips with the news your father had given you. A few weeks. He only had a few weeks to live and he never told you.

And since the poachers had killed one of your best healers, the only experienced healer left, a few weeks ago…he had to have known for a while.

Someone sank next to you, putting their arm around your shoulder. 

You had to look and see who it was, your nose stuffed from crying and preventing you from smelling them. 

Taehyung’s sad eyes met yours. “What’s wrong?”

You cried into his shoulder, grateful it was him who had found you. “He’s dying.”

His other arm wrapped around you and he made a sympathetic sound. “I’m so sorry, y/n.”

You sighed shakily, finally able to calm down more now that you weren’t alone. “The trials start tomorrow.”

He froze. “What?! The trials? Why?! No!”

“It was my fathers wish,” you said firmly, despite the tremor in your voice from crying. “He wants me secure.”

He let out a breath. “If you end up in Jay Pack…if you end up with someone you don’t like…”

“My father will consult me on the trials and my own wishes. He wants me secure and happy. With my pack disbanding…they will likely follow me to whichever pack I end up in. Some will go to Jay Pack whether I end up there or not. They see how strong it is and with Namjoon being such a new pack leader…”

“We can’t afford to lose you,” Taehyung murmured in a voice torn between duty and what you guessed was brotherly affection. “When will the trials begin?”

“In the morning, with the traditional wrestling matches.”

He pulled away. “You have to understand…all of the single members of the Scouts will be participating…and since that’s the majority of us…I…”

“Have a duty to your pack as well. I understand, Taehyung.” You looked away, not wanting to hear him actually say that he would only be competing because he needed to.

“Y/n?”

“Yes?”

“At least…tell me you’ll root for me, even if I lose?”

You sighed, not sure you could root for anyone. “I will try, Taehyung.”

He sighed. “They’re looking for you. We’ll need an excuse as to why we’re together and you smell like me.”

You took a deep breath and then slid into the creek all the way, then climbed out. “You shoved me in.” You splashed him then shook yourself off. 

He whined. “I’ll get in trouble!”

“Nah, I got mad at you first and…” You snatched his tail and bit it. “Bit your tail.”

He yelped, then looked at you in surprise, clutching his tail. “You really did grow up to be beautiful, Y/n.”

You gave him a weirded out look. “Don’t talk crazy. I’m mediocre.”

He frowned. “That’s not—“

You both turned to face the wind, smelling the same thing. 

“Blood?” You murmured, then began running toward the camp with Taehyung pulling just slightly ahead of you saying to stay by him for safety. Either the peace was broken, or poachers had ambushed, and neither of those things were good.

You both stumbled to a stop at the scene. 

The blood belonged to the members of your pack…

You rushed forward and dropped next to the one injured. “Appa!”

He weakly patted your hand as the Jay pack medics rushed to you all and started to treat them. 

Hoseok from the Scout pack pulled you away from your father gently. “He told them he was retiring. That the pack trials would be held. That one attacked him. As the pack leader’s daughter you have to decide his punishment.”

The hybrid in question was one who had been increasingly difficult the past months. Acting like he owned you. Acting as if he could lead the pack when he couldn’t even catch himself dinner.

Jay Pack had him restrained, waiting for your judgment. 

Namjoon placed a hand on your shoulder, seeing your hesitance. “Maybe you should wait until the fate of your father’s health is known.”

JY seemed to agree, but waited for you to decide.

“Can you hold him, sir?” You asked JY, “until morning?”

He nodded sharply and barked an order for his men to lock him away. 

You looked to the rest of your pack. “Anyone else wish to voice their opinions on the matter of my fathers retirement?” 

“No, miss.”

“May the trials be a success, m’lady.”

The rest of your pack murmured quietly their assent to his decision while almost glaring at you.

You nodded sharply, then went in the direction your father was taken. 

Namjoon fell in step with you. “You’re soaked and it’s cold out. Dry off, then go to him.”

You paused, conflicted. 

“Your tent was already put up. Look, I can only look out for you as a friend for tonight. The moment the trials start you should be suspicious of anyone helping you. But you need to maintain your health for your fathers sake. For the sake of the packs.”

You could see why he was the leader of his pack, despite his young age. He thought ahead. “If you stay beside me a moment longer you’ll be suspected of foul play. I should not say this—“

“Then don’t,” He cut you off, looking concerned. 

“But I do hope your pack prevails,” You finished stubbornly. “Fighting.”

He bowed slightly to you. “Fighting, m’lady.” He straightened and gave you a friendly smile, then strode back to his pack. 

You went to your tent and changed, drying off quickly and throwing your hair into a braid before rushing to your father’s side. 

He looked weak, weaker than you had ever seen him before, and the smell of his blood still tainted the air. He swallowed and tried to smile for you, but his eyes fell shut. “We shall have…to be quick…with the initial trials, my dear. Get them down to just a few…competitors…JY and Namjoon will respect your decisions should I pass before the trials end. I have spoken to both at length. They know my wishes for the trial…should any of the other packs show up.”

You looked at the nurse, waiting for her judgment of how long you had left with your father. 

“Three days,” she whispered, looking apologetic. 

You let out a shaky breath. 

Your father chuckled softly. “You wish for Scout Pack to prevail, don’t you?”

You flinched. “Appa…”

“It’s only natural, you know them better than Jay Pack. We see Jay Pack more often, but rarely the same parts of the pack. And I know your soft spot for young Taehyung—” 

“He’s just a friend, Appa.”

“—But I need to see that you will be cared for more than what I think he can offer, y/n.”

You chewed your lip. “Rest Appa. You’ll need your strength for the trials tomorrow.”

He pointed to the table. “The schedule for the next two days of trials are there. I hope I will last to the third day, I pray I last to congratulate your mate.”

“Rest, Appa.” You insisted, taking the paper. “I will write ideas for the trials as well and we can go over my ideas in the morning. I love you.”

“I love you.” He smiled softly, then drifted off to sleep. 

You looked at the nurse. “Three days?”

“He’s weak from blood loss. The damage from the wounds was far more extensive than normal, but given his disease…three days is my optimistic guess.”

“And your pessimistic?”

“Says he won’t last the night.”

You grabbed a notebook and pen. “Let is both pray you are wrong. I am out of your way in this spot?”

“Yes, m’lady.”

You nodded and began writing your ideas for the trials after glancing over his and seeing some for character, but mostly they tested physicality and teamwork skills, as well as courage, and intellect. 

All good things to test that you wouldn’t have been able to think up tests for. 

You wrote down various ideas, staying awake late into the night and into the early morning hours, but soon your eyes closed and sleep took you into nightmares of blood and your father dying. 

Only to be shaken awake to the smell of blood being so potent you could taste it. 

You met your waker’s eyes with panic and fear, then your gaze snapped to your father. 

There were four medics trying to treat him, and obviously failing. 

“He’s dying, y/n. Go to him.” 

You got up and went to your father’s side, holding his hand. 

He was too far gone to even register your presence. Not even awake, really. 

There was too much blood. 

An hour later, you were guided from the tent by Namjoon, dazed and upset—but numb. Absolutely numb. 

“The leader of Arrow Pack is dead,” JY announced.

“You still have to decide what to do about your pack member,” Namjoon warned you in an undertone, supporting you physically with an arm firmly around your waist.

You looked at what was left of your pack, hearing their sadness, a toned down representation of your own anguish. “I wish I was cold-hearted enough to call for his death.”

“I know.”

“I never want to see his face again. I want him as far away from me as possible.”

He gently squeezed your arm. “So it will be, m’lady. Jungkook, Yugyeom: escort her to her tent, guard her until the trials while we deal with the traitor.”

JY dipped his head to Namjoon to acknowledge his assent to the order directed to his pack member. 

Jungkook and Yugyeom were both hesitant to help you, both looking to the other to go first. 

Namjoon started to growl lowly. 

Jin scoffed, quickly relieving Namjoon and putting an arm around you. “What? Are you still wet behind the ears? She’s distressed and you stand there gawping?”

You leaned against Jin, grateful for his strength.

The other two looked chastised, falling in on either side as Jin gently guided you to your tent, noticing your dazed state. 

“Jungkook, go get her some tea. Yugyeom, I’m sure she hasn’t eaten since yesterday.” Jin directed them to different tasks while he led you into the tent. He guided you to the bed, sitting you down and then grabbing a cloth and a bowl of water and carefully washing the blood from your hands. 

Yugyeom was the first to return, setting down the food while Jin finished cleaning your hands. Then he brought the bowl of stew over and handed it to you. 

You stared at the stew, then slowly brought a shaky spoonful to your mouth. You were sure it probably tasted great, but to you it was flavorless. But it was hot, and that was nice since you felt cold. So cold. 

Jin wrapped a blanket around your shoulders, then took the bowl and spoon from you and started feeding you with his steady hands. 

Jungkook came in with the tea, looking nervous. 

Jin nodded to the table. “Set it there then go get ready for the trials with the others. Yugyeom, you have to stay.”

Yugyeom just nodded. “Pack representation. But shouldn’t she be cared for by her own pack?”

“Did they seem to be volunteering?”

You shook your head, finally able to feel something other than pain and sadness and using that to gain some control over yourself again. “As far as they’re concerned I am no longer part of their pack as I will become the mate of someone from another pack. They have not settled their allegiances, but they are not with me as I am not the pack leader or successor.”

“But m’lady…”

“I’m just another mouth, another body. My life is inconsequential to them until they join a new pack.” You looked into the bowl and sighed. “I have to look out for myself.”

Jin places a comforting hand on your cheek, then let you take the bowl, seeing that you were more aware. “We’ll be outside if you need anything.”

You nodded, then started eating. You’d need sustenance if you were to stand firmly and enforce order in the trials. If you were going to pay attention to how the trials unfolded and choose potential mates.

After eating you washed your face, then changed into some of your nicest clothes, and did your hair and makeup. You put in earrings that your father had given you, and bracelets that you had earned through achievements in the pack—fifteen in all, which was more than the other women in your pack—then finally your necklaces: one was an arrowhead on a gold chain, symbolizing your pack; another had an Emerald the size of your thumbnail, symbolizing your birth in the spring; and one was a bears claw, with a piece of turquoise above it, from the bear who had attacked you while you were alone one year ago and dearly regretted it. 

Then you exited the tent, looking at the men on either side and nodding slightly. 

Jin stepped to your side and offered his arm, which you took along with Yugyeom’s when he followed Jin’s lead. 

You could see a group coming back with Yoongi and Jinyoung in the lead.

Taehyung was with the group too, his gaze darkening with grief as he met yours. He approached and bowed slightly to you. “My condolences, y/n. He was a fine leader.”

You felt the distance between you and your old friend stretch. “Thank you, Taehyung.”

His gaze met yours again and he held it for a moment before he turned away, joining his pack as they went to the wrestling match. 

Jin patted your hand, then bowed and let himself be replaced by Jimin so he could go talk to Namjoon. 

Jimin’s ears flicked slightly as he looked you over. “You look stunning, m’lady.”

Yugyeom was called away by JB and he excused himself with a gentle murmur, that you responded to with a small smile. 

“How are you really? You’ve always been good at hiding what you feel, don’t think I don’t remember.” Jimin squeezed the hand resting on his arm. “Taehyung stood outside your father’s tent most of the night. The nurse said you had only been asleep for about two hours.”

You sighed and leaned against him, knowing he’d hold you up. “I don’t have much of a choice but to hold the trials. It was my father’s wish. I will mourn between the trials.”

“JY has pronounced that what you say goes. He’s making sure his pack plays fair, just as Namjoon is ensuring that ours does as well, but JY also knows that Namjoon must compete as well and JY has sworn that during the trials his loyalty is only to yours and your father’s wishes. Between trials is another matter.”

“He’s an honorable leader. I appreciate his vow.” You sighed. 

“Yes, because you’ll need the packs on your side. Other packs have arrived now. Because of their last minute arrival they will compete tonight, after the preliminary Jay and Scout matches.”

“Which packs?”

“Jellyfish Pack and Stem Pack.”

You flinched. “Stem Pack?” The longstanding rivals of the Scouts?

“Their leaders have agreed to the terms of the trials as set by your father before his death, and have accepted JY’s vow to be loyal only to you during the trials so long as you accept it as well.”

“Surely they aren’t suffering in numbers. What need do they have of me?”

“Everyone is suffering thanks to the poachers. Besides, you…you are very beautiful and were raised in one of the strongest packs, even if it was small. Your accomplishments are well known, y/n.”

You finally saw the other packs encampments, brushing off the compliment as something he said because of the trials. You knew a few individuals and sub-packs from both the Jellyfish and Stem packs, and there were good people there, but…could you really choose one of them for your mate? Submit yourself to a leader you don’t know?

“Are you alright? You look worried.”

“We shouldn’t talk so much now, Jimin. It might be seen as favoritism.” The last thing anyone needed was a fight breaking out over you. 

“So you are to be an outcast?” He growled slightly. 

“She’s right, Jimin.” Yoongi cut in. “Everyone already knows that her and Taehyung were pups together. They don’t need more reason to think her biased.” His tired and uninterested expression were comforting to you for some strange reason. 

You pulled away from Jimin. “Go prepare for the wrestling match. The first trial sets the tone for the rest. I suggest you impress me,” you teased with a small smile. 

Jimin managed a smile back, then bowed and hurried off. 

Yoongi waited a moment. “You are in a position of great power and influence, y/n. Every pack seeks your favor now. You are no outcast, you are just separate. You will never have this much influence again. It doesn’t have to be a bad thing.” 

You stared after him, weighing his words. He was right, with both clans scrambling to claim you for their pack you held the strange position of complete protection. You could actually taper the trials to help you find someone that you actually love. Or at least put in the conditions that if you do find someone you love that you can end the trials and take them as your mate. 

Finding strength in his words, your chin lifted and you walked with pride to your seat, a place of honor on a platform from which you would be able to see every detail of the matches. You were the last warrior of Arrow pack. You were well-accomplished, and, if Jimin and Taehyung were to be believed, you were beautiful.

JY was waiting, escorting you up the stairs and then waiting for you to be seated before seating himself. “My condolences on your loss.”

“I hear during the trials your loyalty is to my health, happiness, and wishes.”

“You have heard correctly, y/n. Your father passed, but we knew each other a long time. He would do anything for your happiness. I can’t say that I’m completely unbiased, but if your decision goes against my bias I will respect that.”

You nodded slowly, acknowledging his statement. “You will support my decisions?”

“To the best of my ability, yes.”

You regarded him, noticing he actually looked a little nervous. “I believe your bias might counterbalance the bias I have towards those I knew as a pup. And aside from this, I will need your support with the other packs.”

He smiled and dipped his head. There was a seriousness in his eyes that was comforting. “Anyone who goes against your decision will deal with both the Jay and Scout packs.”

You turned in your seat, watching as the competitors entered the ring. So many suitors competing…and even more that were watching in the crowds now. There were at least 40 suitors in the ring, and given the size of the Stem pack, that number could very well double.

The crowds howled and cheered and started friendly cheer offs with the other pack competing and the Stem and Jellyfish packs helped both sides cheer. 

Your gaze drifted over all of them, then carefully took in the boys from Scout Pack. They all looked ready and determined. All seven of them main boys were competing, plus a few others that you didn’t know.

From Jay Pack there were many that you didn’t know, but a few familiar faces were mixed in. All were standing at the ready, proud, knowing that they represented their pack.

Then the match began, scouts against Jays, and Jays against Jays. 

Your gaze flitted back and forth between the two matches occurring, then you took notes on all of the competitors, especially once it was just the Jay Pack competing against itself. 

“Ooh, he’s got a lousy temper,” you muttered. 

JY sighed and nodded. “We’re working on it, but it won’t be fixed in time for you.”

As much as you hated to admit it, some of them you wished would lose so that you wouldn’t have to say outright that you just didn’t find them attractive. You wanted to say that looks weren’t important to you, but you also remembered all the matrons telling you that physical attraction was actually important when mating and every time you looked at each of the competitors, their voices popped into your head asking if you could wake up every morning—when people’s looks are generally at their worst—to that face and you were ashamed to say that for some of them you just couldn’t.

Somehow all the matches ended before lunch and you quickly retreated with notes made by yourself and JY to clean out the first round of suitors. 

You wrote down names in between bites of food, remembering some things as you went through and weeding out even some of the winners who just didn’t act the way you would like a winner to act—surprised the JY actually noted some of them as well. Some of those who lost made it through, too, like Jin—who did put up a good fight and was just outmatched—and Han, from Jay Pack—who hadn’t put up as good of a fight but you were familiar with him and thought he had a good personality from your limited exposure. 

“Permission to enter?”

You looked up, trying to place the voice, and then gathering your list and exiting the tent instead. It was your only sanctuary and you weren’t permitting strangers.

The leaders of both the Jellyfish and Stem packs were outside and bowed to you as you exited. 

“Deepest condolences, m’lady, on the loss of your esteemed father.”

“He will be missed. No one was quite so capable of creating peaceful environments as your father.” Stem leader added. 

You dipped your head to them. “May your pack members do well in the trials.”

They both seemed pleased with your response. 

“We will be honored if one of our members wins your favor through the trials. We came to submit the names of the participants to you and to give our condolences.”

“Of course, thank you. This will aide me greatly.” You took the lists from both of them. “I will likely ask you questions about participants after the matches, with JY present, as to their character, if that is agreeable. It is essential to the trials.”

“Of course, m’lady.”

“We’d be happy to help in any way.”

Yoongi had been right. You held a lot of power and influence if both leaders were scraping this much to try and persuade you to look on their pack favorably. 

“I thank you for your kind offer.” You nodded to them again, then walked off as they bowed. 

“Oh, uh, good day miss.”

You hurried to the makeshift arena and up to your seat to look over your choices one last time. 

JY took a seat next to you. “I see the other pack leaders spoke to you.”

“They wished their condolences and for me to view their pack members favorably. As if I had anything against them before.”

“Well, there is the Skeleton sect of the Stem pack.”

“Exoskeletons. Yes. I recall.” They had a huge feud with the Scouts just a year or so ago. 

They weren’t bad men, they had helped you and some of the other women in the pack after a blizzard separated you all from the rest. One of the women from your pack had ended up mating with a man who wasn’t normally part of the Exo sub-pack and leaving your pack. 

But you definitely would never see Taehyung, or any of the scouts again. 

“Will you read the names off? I am able to speak loudly, but not loudly enough to reach everyone.”

He bowed and took the list from you, turning and calling for their attention. 

People quickly found seats and positions, growing quiet as they waited to see who made the cut. 

The seven boys from the scouts looked anxious. Not that they needed to be. 

They definitely made the cut. 

You carefully observed the reactions in Jay Pack as they heard their names. You noticed when the crowds were louder and when they were quieter, noticed how the members of the packs reacted with each other. Who got excited for whom, who howled, who looked shocked—nothing escaped your attention. 

“Now the first trial shall commence for the Stem and Jellyfish packs,” JY announced after getting your approval. 

Quickly, the matches began, members from the other two packs hurrying to take the arena to prove you should be with them.

“There aren’t as many as I expected,” JY commented. 

“More than I expected. The poachers must have hit them harder than what we had heard.” You wrung your hands in your lap. “One woman is not enough to replenish or sustain a pack.”

“No, but the hope a new couple brings to a pack is very powerful in times like these.” He pouted tea for both of you, then made notes on the competitors. “That one might be a little old for you.”

“Possibly.” 

You watched match after match then stood up as one ended, fatigue starting to make it hard to focus and discern new competitors from old.

Everyone looked to you, the sound of the crowd dying down.

“We will pause momentarily for a meal break and continue in an hour.” You spoke as loudly as you could, then quickly walked off the dais and off to your tent. You didn’t know what you were going to eat and the thoughts of food had taken up more space in your head than thoughts of the men competing for your hand. 

“Y/n,” Jin called, then caught up to you. “Do you have supplies?”

You looked to where your former pack was camped. “Not anymore.”

“I’ll bring you some food then, we were already cooking. I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.”

You gave him a grateful smile. “I appreciate that.”

“Besides, tomorrow is probably the hunting trial. You’ll have plenty of supplies after that.”

You snorted. “Now if only I could get to my personal cooking supplies.”

“Are they giving you a hard time?”

You nodded. 

Jin paused, turning back. “Jinyoung! Y/n needs help moving her luggage to her camp.”

The Jay pack member quickly jogged over and the two went with you to where your former pack was camped, making sure none of them gave you a hard time for getting what belonged to you and your father. 

Jinyoung looked pretty miffed at them afterwords. “These things were yours and your fathers, what right did they have trying to keep them?”

“They felt we owed it to them for disbanding the pack. There was no one to lead. My father tried many times to train an heir, but none took to it.” And now you were alone. 

He looked at you, then gently touched your arm before turning back to the task of setting up your cooking fire. 

Taehyung brought you food, not speaking a word. Barely even looking at you. 

“You both did well in the first trial.” You suddenly felt desperate for conversation, feeling like you were drowning. You needed some sort of connection to keep you standing.

Both looked at you, then came closer, really checking on you. 

“You’ve gone really pale, y/n. It’s too much for one day. You need sleep,” Taehyung murmured, feeling your head and letting worry crease his forehead. 

Jinyoung nodded. “At least push it back another hour and take a nap. You look as if you’re about to faint.”

You leaned against Taehyung as you started to sway. Your limbs felt heavy and your vision was unfocused. 

He growled slightly. “You shouldn’t be doing the trials after losing your father. Get her blankets?”

You weren’t sure what that meant, until Taehyung picked you up like you weighed no more than a feather and carried you to your bed. 

Jinyoung got you a drink of water, helping you because you were struggling to hold the glass steady. His ears were back with concern. 

Taehyung started humming a song your father used to sing to both of you as pups before the men of both packs left for hunting and preparing, and the deepness of his voice suited it well. 

Tears formed in your eyes. “How can he be gone?” 

He softly shushed you, then kept softly singing the song until your eyes had closed, leaking tears, and you fell asleep.

—————

“M’lady, I’m sorry to wake you…” the speaker was hesitant as you tried to get your bearings after being gently shaken. “But the trials really must continue.”

You blinked up at Woojin, a member of the Jay Pack, and then nodded. “What time is it?”

“Just after daybreak,” Hoseok replied, bringing a breakfast over to the table beside you bed. “The first trial must be finished before noon if we are to start the second trial today.”

You nodded your understanding. “I’ll be ready in an hour.”

Hoseok gave your hand a squeeze, then he and Woojin left. 

You ate quickly, then changed into clean clothing, making sure you wore mourning clothes, then your usual signifying jewelry, plus your father’s ring. In times past, the pack leader would be the one to wear that ring, but now that Arrow Pack was disbanded, you weren’t about to let the harpies have it. They were shunning you, and it hurt to not have your family around you anymore, even if they didn’t treat you well before.

So much for the bonds of a pack. You had always stood out among them, the elders that had passed had said you were a true Arrow and that the others lacked the spirit to fly true as you would. 

You understood what they meant now. Looking back, you had always accepted challenges that would help your pack. You had jumped at the chance to prove you belonged. Maybe it was because you were the leaders daughter, or maybe because you were always looked at as someone who had life handed to you on a silver platter and you decided to prove them wrong. Which meant you hadn’t made many friends with the girls around you. Or guys, since you were outstripping them when it came to accomplishments. 

That’s why you became friends with the Scout boys so quickly when the mothers and children of both packs ended up staying together for summers for extra strength. It was also the reason you ended up joining the adults much sooner than many of those your age. You learned to fight, hunt, gather, cook, and set up a camp as soon as you could. There were many failures, too many to count, that you inevitably learned from. 

You looked up when you heard a chuckle. 

Namjoon was on the stage, leaning against your seat. “You were pretty lost in thought.”

“Contemplating my situation in life.” You quickly studied him, wondering what he was doing here.

His smile widened. “I was putting the cushions on the chair and organizing for snacks and tea to be available for you here.” His smile faded and he looked serious. “Yesterday was far too stressful for you. We should have taken better care of you. We should have put off the trials when your father died.” 

You looked out into the arena, glad that it was still empty. “It doesn’t feel real.”

His hand rested lightly on your back. “You haven’t had time for it all to sink in.”

“Am I doing the right thing, Namjoon?”

“As odd as it may sound, this is actually really good for all of the packs. Some friendly competition. Time to mingle. While it does open us up to conflict, it also forms stronger bonds of peace. Besides, y/n, I think everyone competing agrees that you are someone worth all of the trials in the world.”

You looked at him in surprise and he smiled at you. 

“What? Just because we knew you while you were wild and rough doesn’t mean we’re blind to how beautiful and intelligent you’ve become. You wear the symbols of a woman so incredibly accomplished. Your father is legendary among the packs, and everyone know that you possess his determination and your mother’s beauty and grace.” He gently stroked your hair. 

“Namjoon,” JY cleared his throat, his ears flicking with slight irritation.

Namjoon dropped his hand. “Sorry. We were just talking.”

“I could see that. I suggest you talk from a little farther away.”

Namjoon nodded, taking a step away. “Maybe the second trial should be pushed until tomorrow.”

“It’ll take four days for it to be completed anyway. That’s a pack trial most importantly, then the individuals will be considered how you deem fit, y/n. Once the contestants take off to hunt and gather, you will be able to rest.”

You closed your eyes, nodding and wishing JY had been just a few minutes later. You were finally starting to feel grounded as the two of you spoke. Now you were back up in the air. 

The first trial continued about ten minutes later. 

The consultation with the leaders of the other two packs over the character of their members helped, but only slightly. Mostly you just had to go off of first impressions. 

JY took your list as you took your seat and called out the names of those who had made the cut. “The second trial, for the honor of their pack, the hunting trial. Prove you have what it takes to care for her and the rest of the pack. You have four days to do as much as you can. Good luck to all.”

The contenders for each pack gathered up, then hurried to get their supplies and head off in set directions. 

You stared after them, itching to go running and hunting and just be free from the mourning clothes and the crushing weight of the reality that your father was dead. That you were about to become someone’s mate. That you would soon be following a different pack leader’s orders. That you were the last true Arrow and the traditions and stories ended with you. 

That you now had four days of down-time and none of your friends would be there to help you through them. 

You went back to your tent and continued working on the quilt that you had started a couple day before heading to the pack meeting. You stitched carefully, meticulously ensuring that each stitch was even and perfect. All of the fabric came from clothing that could no longer be worn, to use up the fabric that still had some life to it. You had pieced it together so carefully, every night in a seat beside your father.

You showed up in public when you needed to, cooked for yourself, and mostly kept to yourself. All that was brought in by the competitors was stored securely in rooms with freezers that only you had the keys to, so every night you went and unlocked each pack’s room, then watched and waited as they brought in their bounty and greeted you. 

Then after they were all done putting in their gatherings, you locked the doors again and two competitors would draw straws to see who would escort you back to the tent—their opportunity to talk to you and impress you. 

The first night it was Youngjae (a sweetheart from Jay Pack, part of JB’s subpack) and Chanyeol (from Stem pack, part of the Exoskeletons). The second night were two members of the Jellyfish pack, Ken and Ravi (both part of the same subpack). On the third night it was Kun and Taemin from Stem pack.

On the last night, it was Jungkook and Hoseok. A welcome change to walking with strangers, because you felt comfortable with him.

“You have bags under your eyes,” Hoseok said gently, using a familiar tone the moment the three of you were alone. “You haven’t been sleeping.”

“I have, just not well.” And it was bad enough that the competitors whose names you barely knew were concerned as well. 

“Nightmares?”

“Crying.” You sighed and glanced at the different encampments.

Jungkook looked nervous. “You’ve been alone all this time. That had to have been hard.”

“I’ve almost finished a quilt, so at least I’ve been productive.”

“I’m sure it’s the best quilt in the world,” Hoseok chuckled, nudging you. “Jungkook here is doing well for the trial, got a lot of stuff. You’ll feast well. Everyone will feast well.”

You smiled. “I’m sure he is, and I’m sure we will. I’ve been opening the storage doors, remember?”

“Besides, Hyung, did you see that boar the Stem pack brought in? We probably haven’t brought in nearly as much as them, or Jay Pack for that matter.” Jungkook frowned and kicked a stone on the ground. 

“You’re doing well. Besides, it’s not all about quantity.”

“We’d have had a really nice addition…but I got startled by a snake…” Hoseok admitted. 

You took both of their arms. “You’re doing fine. All of the packs are. I’m just glad to have friendly faces back in camp. It’s hard to know who to trust. And I know I have to guard myself even around you all, but at least I know…”

“We just want you to be happy,” Jungkook said softly. “And you know it. When was the last time you were truly happy, y/n?”

You shivered, unable to answer that.

Hoseok’s jacket rested on your shoulders and arms, already warm from his body. “You can get it back to me later.” 

You nodded, sliding your arms into the sleeves. 

Jungkook slipped your hand into his, pressing something into your palm. “From Taehyung. He said you like quartz. The rest was put with our gatherings, but he wanted you to have this one.”

You nodded, but didn’t let him let go of your hand. You needed it right now. 

Hoseok’s hand rested lightly on your back. “It’s been a long day. You should get some rest. Tomorrow will be the end of the trial and cooking trial will start right after. 

The three of you reached your tent and you briefly hugged Jungkook, taking hold of the quartz, then you really hugged Hoseok because he gave the best hugs and wasn’t a shy bean like Jungkook. 

He kept hold of you for a while, feeling like forever and not long enough at the same time. It made you feel a lot better. 

“Thanks, Hobi,” you murmured softly then tugged at your ear, your tail swishing softly behind you. 

He gave you a blinding smile, then he started toward their camp. 

Jungkook touched your shoulder and gave you another friendly smile before catching up to Hoseok. 

You took a deep breath then entered your tent again. You turned on the lamp and picked up your notes for the trials to record your observations from the night.

This trial was the hardest for you to decipher any qualities from until they presented their bounty to you with the tales of their work. Which you weren’t looking forward to. 

Because the hunting was over, there were howls here and there, plus singing there and here as the packs celebrated the end of the hunting trial.

You fell asleep at the table, but you slept which helped you through the next day which was long and while there was incredible feasting, it was hard to decide the criteria for who went on the the next round. You ended up only weeding out five competitors, and that was with the cooking trial tacked on. If anything, it felt like more people actually had a chance.

Which was why the fourth trial would be the one of your choosing. 

And you decided to have them all write letters of introduction to you. Their likes, their dislikes, their interests, their hobbies, and both their good and bad points were to be written for you to read.

You noted the looks of surprise on all the competitors faces as they heard what the trial would be. As you explained that the trial would be a letter.

“Include anecdotes if you think that will help. Tell me what I would need to know. Fears, allergies, accomplishments, family, friends; if it’s relevant, include it. I’m not judging this by the quality of your writing but by the quality of the content. You have until tomorrow evening to write. If you do not hand in a letter you will not participate in the next trial. Good night, and good luck,” You finished, then walked purposefully off the platform.

“May I escort you back to your tent, m’lady?” Jackson asked, catching you before you could leave. He gave you a friendly smile.

You nodded and accepted his arm. “Thank you.” You knew him a little better than some of the others since he was one of the messengers of his subgroup, so you were a little more comfortable with him.

He was oddly quiet on the way back, but you knew he was probably trying to think of something to say. “I need to apologize to you.”

“For?” You asked, surprised. 

He looked like he was full of guilt. “I wasn’t fast enough to stop him.”

Your breath hitched.

“I didn’t realize what was going on until it was too late. If I had just been…”

You squeezed his arm. “Everything happens for a reason. I have to believe that. You gave me more time with my father by preventing him from getting stabbed again. You have nothing to apologize for.”

He nodded. “Thank you, my lady.”

You sighed, relaxing and feeling safe with him. “Thank you for walking me back.”

“You ate alone. We were all talking about how you of all people shouldn’t be eating alone.”

“I’m an orphan of a pack that died many years before my father did.” 

He paused as you reached your tent. “Y/n, my lady, may I make a suggestion?”

You looked at him curiously.

“Why not make it a continual trial, eat with a different group every night for the rest of the trials? You can get to know the competitors more, and you won’t be dining alone.” 

You smiled. “I will consider it. Thank you, Jackson.”

“Good night, y/n.”

“Good night.” You entered your tent, still smiling. It was an excellent idea. You would have to tell the pack leaders that you would be doing it, but you honestly didn’t think you could spend another evening meal alone. And it would allow you to get to know the competitors better.

“Psst.”

You jerked awake. 

“Psst, y/n!”

You got up and went to the entrance to your tent. 

Jimin was there, hiding out of sight. “I’m here to get Hoseok’s jacket.”

You smiled and went back in, grabbing the jacket and holding it out for him. “Go. If anyone asks I asked you to move something that was too heavy for me.”

He grinned and darted off to his camp. 

You tilted your head back, looking to the stars and finding Orion. The hunter. 

You knew it was crazy, but in that moment you pretended that Orion represented your father, hunting the night skies to clear your path of destiny for the morning. 

You looked toward the North Star. The north was shared by Arrow and Scout packs, one to the west and one to the east of a lake that was in the center—the lake where mothers and children spent the summers in the safety numbers provided for them.

You always found yourself turning North, but then always to the east. Toward the Scouts. 

On occasion in winter you would look south, but it was always directly south, where the Jays would be. And it was usually because you were freezing and ten degrees made a huge difference. Heck, five degrees made a huge difference. 

“The territory will be split now that Arrow Pack has dissolved, or it will fall to whatever pack you go to,” Taehyungs voice, deep and thoughtful, said and startled you. He was standing a short distance away, gazing toward the North Star as well. One ear was swiveled slightly toward you. His fluffy tail swished gently, showing amusement. 

You huffed slightly. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“I didn’t think I’d have to worry about sneaking up on the killer in the shadows,” he teased. 

“Oh my God, you’ve been talking to Jerry, haven’t you?” You almost choked at the title. 

He laughed. “What really happened?”

“I was playing hide and seek with them and they didn’t notice me right under their noses so I jumped at them with a screech and somehow I apparently timed it just right because a I ended up catching a turkey. It startled me and I flung it by its head into a tree. Apparently it looked intentional because pretty soon everyone was talking about how I killed a turkey by hiding in the shadows. No one mentioned that the boys screamed at higher pitches than I could reach, or that one of them fainted, or that another wet himself.”

He laughed long and hard and loud. “That’s even better! You know they say you can bend shadows, right?”

“Yeah, no. It’s called camouflage and they’re drunk or high or otherwise incapacitated. Definitely didn’t have to worry about them hitting on me.” You pulled your shawl tighter around you. 

“Y/n…”

“Don’t get sentimental Taehyung. We shouldn’t even be speaking right now.”

“You got my gift?”

You smiled. “I did, yes. I can’t believe you found rutilated quartz.”

“We actually stumbled on a cave system, but that was the prettiest piece we got. I would have given it to you myself but…”

“It’s fine. I love it.”

“My lady? Taehyung?” One of the Jellyfish pack members (oh, what was his name?) called out. He approached cautiously. 

“Sorry, did we disturb you?” You asked. 

“It’s getting late, Miss.” His voice sounded a little stiff. 

“It is, sorry.” You dipped your head to him, understanding that he probably saw this as Taehyung taking advantage of his familiarity with you to get ahead.

His gaze was mostly on Taehyung, confirming your thoughts.

Taehyung turned to you and bowed. “Sweet dreams, y/n.”

You nodded, not trusting yourself to sound formal. 

The jellyfish member hesitated to leave. “Miss, can I ask you something?”

“You may.” Hongbin? Was that it? It sounded right. He was part of the sub-group with Ken, Ravi, and Leo. There were two other members that you couldn’t remember at the moment, probably because you were tired.

“Do we even stand a chance against the Scouts or Jays?”

“Hongbin, I am trying my best to give everyone a fair chance. But…I am alone. I have no family, no pack, and no one to talk to. I’m not eloquent, and I make a terrible first impression. I struggle to carry on conversations. It’s like getting caught in the rapids of the river and desperately trying to catch hold of something or reach the shore but I can’t.”

He looked at you with sadness in his eyes. “Your pack…”

“It’s been a long time since they saw me as part of the pack. They stopped being Arrows when they were pups, I just never noticed.” You looked back at the stars. “I am shunned. And that’s okay. I was always the odd one out anyway.”

“We…you could dine with us if you like.”

“I will keep your invitation in mind,” you responded with a smile. “I was actually considering dining with each of the groups on different night to get to know everyone better.”

“Wait until after the fourth trial, m’lady. If everyone follows your instructions well, you should have an exceptional base for who you want.” He offered you a smile. “I hope I make the cut.”

You smiled back and dipped your head. “Goodnight, Hongbin.”

“Goodnight, my lady.”

You entered your tent again. You were feeling far more relaxed after being able to have conversations with friends and potential friends. You were lucky to have so many kind men vying for your hand, but you knew weeding out the bad from the good would take a lot longer and be a lot more difficult than any winter you had weathered.

Morning came, waking you gently as the light seeped through the entrance of your tent. You felt like you had finally gotten the sleep that you needed. The conversations from the previous night came to your mind and you felt warm and fuzzy.

The day passed by in a comfortable blur, you talked with members of the other packs, mostly the women. It was odd being welcomed by them. The single women were a little less welcoming, but you didn’t blame them. Their men were fighting to be your mate, a complete stranger, instead of their mate. You didn’t blame them one bit for the dirty looks they shot you.

Then as evening fell, you waited in front of your tent with a basket on the table. Many had already left their letters in it, giving you shy, scared, confident, and determined looks. 

The scouts came up together, Namjoon in the lead. They seemed…sober, maybe a little scared.

Jimin finally gave you a smile as they stepped up to the table, he suddenly looked embarrassed. “Don’t judge me too hard, y/n.”

You rolled your eyes. “Jimin, it’s a little late for that.”

He giggled, recognizing your teasing, and then stepped away.

Hoseok was serious, and he bowed slightly to you as he put the letter in the basket. “Y/n.”

“Hoseok,” You gave him a gentle smile.

Yoongi and Jungkook slid theirs in at once, Yoongi with a nod and Jungkook looking shy and embarrassed.

Namjoon looked at you. “We’re fighting for you. We want you in our pack. You’ve been in our lives since we were young. We’ll take care of you.”

“I know,” You replied, smiling softly as his and Jin’s letters dropped into the basket. “Honestly, I probably don’t even need your letters, but I’m grateful all the same. I will cherish these.”

Taehyung held his letter tightly in his hands, looking pale and worried. His soulful eyes searched you. “Y/n-ah…I…”

You took a deep breath. “I meant it, I’ll cherish them.”

He nodded slowly, and put the letter in the basket.

Namjoon led them all away after they bowed to you one last time.

JB approached with his sub-pack and they all put their letters in at once.

“We hope we have met your criteria, m’lady.” JB bowed, and his members followed suit.

Jackson gave you a big grin.

Youngjae stepped forward. “What is the next trial, y/n?”

“To be determined after this trial is over,” You replied, giving him a smile. “I can’t be preoccupied with another trial with so many letters to read for this trial. I will do my best to make it through as quickly as possible, but with such important information in all of these letters I have to take my time. It would be a shame to treat these with less importance than they deserve.”

Jinyoung bowed. “Thank you, my lady.”

One member from the Stem pack brought all of their letters, bowing to you. “It was faster this way, my lady.”

You smiled and nodded.

Then those from the Jellyfish pack that were still in the competition came up with their letters as a group. 

Hongbin met your gaze, then looked at his letter and nodded, putting it in the basket.

N (you remembered now that you saw them all together) just bowed to you and put his in.

Hyuk and Leo did theirs at the same time.

Ravi fidgeted with his letter. “You’re really going to read all of these?”

“I am.” You replied. “I think it will help me find someone that I could genuinely be happy with. And who would be happy with me.”

He nodded and put his in with Ken.

They bowed to you and moved away.

The newest subpack of Jay pack came over together, even though only two were old enough to be participating. They just seemed to be supporting Chan and Woojin. 

They mustered up their courage and both dropped their letters in the box.

A few more from the Jay pack came, and a couple from the Stem pack that had missed putting theirs in when they were collected.

Finally, with all the letters in your possession and you entered your tent. You shuffled through them all, trying to decide whose letter to start with.

You closed your eyes and picked one at random after mixing them all together. The first letter from a potential mate. You’d probably remember this letter more than all others.

You opened your eyes and studied the seal of the pack, anticipation building inside of you. Maybe fate decided that this would be the first letter you would read. Maybe this one would be your mate.


	2. Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trials continue, but one man is standing out more than all the others after what proves to be the most difficult trial for you. Will you really be able to pick the man that you already love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters after Introduction are mutually exclusive, with the only connection being the Introduction.

His letter had you smiling and laughing, speaking to your very soul with how honest and thoughtful he was. He wrote anecdotes with a lot of the things, and brought up memories that you had thought you had forgotten. But then he took a somber turn, mentioning your father, how he worried that he wouldn’t live up to his expectations. He talked about the summers you spent together and how much it meant to him to be your friend. How parting had hurt.

But even in the winters, when our packs were far from each other, you were near to my heart. I carried the stone you gave me everywhere I went like it was the most precious piece of treasure. I never worried about seeing you again until I realized that if I did see you again, it might be because you had mated and were to have a child.

That thought haunted me, and the idea of you with anyone else is painful to think of.

I love you, y/n, and I have since we were pups. It’s the one secret I would never share with you because I couldn’t lose you. You were my best friend in the whole world, and I know you always thought I loved you like a brother, but you’re wrong. You’re more beautiful than the sunrise, more magical than the northern lights, and you light up the dark more than any full moon ever could.

I know you wanted us to write about ourselves, and this may not seem like a personal thing, but it is. My love for you is what led me to work towards a respected position in my pack. They know how I have pined for you. That I search for you every time we travel west. How I volunteered to be a guard for the summer after that last summer we’d had together, only to find out that you started your training early. They kept their ears and eyes open for me, relaying every story and every rumor because my mind turned toward you like a compass turns north.

You could barely breathe, even as you read the letter for what felt like the millionth time.

“Y/n? My lady?”

You stared at the name on the letter, scanning over the stories that he told before his confession. Was he doing this as some sort of game? Or did he truly…love you?

“Y/n? Are you alright?”

You flinched and looked up at JY. “What? Yes, yes I’m fine…I just…” Your gaze went back to the letter. “I don’t know that I can…”

“Did you start on these this morning?” He asked, looking in the basket.

“Morning?” You looked out the tent flaps and realized the it was the light of predawn. “It’s…morning.”

“You started last night? And only made it through…” His face froze with understanding. “That powerful?”

“He had an advantage,” You said, blinking a few times. He never lied when it was about feelings. He…he really loved you. But, did you love him?

But then again, what did love even feel like? And how much had he changed in the five years you knew him?

“Might I suggest reading other letters to try and put it out of your mind for a while? Especially if you’re going to try and sleep after this?” He kept his voice gentle. “If it still strikes you as the letter you favor most, we can keep that in mind and cut the numbers exponentially.”

You nodded a little. “Yes, you’re right. Thank you.”

“My wife sent over some breakfast. I’ll have BamBam bring it in. He wished to speak to you anyway.”

You looked up in surprise, but nodded. “Of course. Thank you, and thank your wife for me.”

He nodded and bowed slightly.

BamBam came in a moment later as you tried to decide on the next letter to read. “My lady, I…you haven’t read my letter yet, have you?”

“No, I’m afraid not.”

He looked relieved. “Don’t. I’m…I’m not ready for a mate. I thought I had to compete, and part of me wanted to, but I don’t actually want to win.”

You smiled. “I understand.” You pulled his from the basket, glad they had written their names on the outside, and held it out to him.

He took it and looked relieved. “It wouldn’t have made the cut anyway, but thank you.”

“Thank you. Nothing against you, but it’s one less person that I have to judge based on observations.” You sighed, leaning back into your seat.

“Yeah, it probably sucks having to choose when you don’t know if they even really want you or are doing it for their pack. That’s…that’s kind of why I wanted to pull out. We were hanging out with the Scouts last night and they really care about you. I mean, the other guys in my pack definitely like you and admire you, but I…couldn’t see you as they do.”

You smiled, genuinely happy with his confession. “Thank you, BamBam. So, now that you aren’t competing, may I pick your brain?”

He looked surprised. “Sure, what about?”

“About your fellow pack members. Not at this moment, because I haven’t read their letters yet, but maybe later after I have. I’d like an opinion from someone who isn’t the leader of a pack.”

He smirked. “Oh I could tell you things about my pack-mates.”

“Excellent. I’ll will contact you later.” You gave him another smile, then turned back to the letters, picking one at random and opening it. 

You couldn’t focus on it though. You barely managed to take notes on what you liked about the letter.

Your gaze drifted to the first letter again.

Taehyung…

Kind, goofy, and loving Taehyung. Always thoughtful and curious. Your fondest childhood memories were with Taehyung. With all of the scouts, really. 

You ate the breakfast brought to you, doing your best to distract yourself with the other letters, with the words of other men trying to describe themselves to you. Some were clearly hiding other things, others seemed genuine in attempting to be completely open.

Some confessed that they weren’t ready to be your mate, that they were afraid of not participating because of the shame it could bring them in their pack should they drop out instead of being eliminated. Those you made notes next to, and a separate note to yourself for when you were announcing who made it to the next trial to make sure you explained that these were to help you see character and if you didn’t think that you and the writer were compatible for any reason, it was grounds to be eliminated, not just if the content was poor.

What really surprised you was how the scouts, still adhering to the rules, had somehow all slipped in something about Taehyung, as if…

As if they all knew that he liked you and were worrying about what would happen if you didn’t choose him, but they also cared about you enough to do their very best to try and appeal to you and get you to pick them.

Only Yoongi was pretty blunt in saying that he thought you should be with Taehyung and that if he was eliminated it should be because you were fighting for Taehyung to win. Honestly, it was sort of a blessing that he basically asked you to eliminate him. You knew that if all of the Scouts stayed in much longer that there would be talk of bias and unfair judgment.

You also eliminated Jungkook, not because his letter wasn’t genuine or fair, but because after reading it you could see that he was doing it because he wanted you to be happy, not really thinking of his own happiness. You were almost certain that he wouldn’t be happy in the long-run.

You jerked awake again, checking to see if you had dreamed that you had read letters or if you actually had, then read some more. And more.

“My lady?”

You jumped, gasping slightly. “Y-yes? Enter.”

It was one of the younger boys from Jay Pack, Felix.

“The leaders…” He paused, as if trying to remember exactly how to word something. “The leaders were curious as to when you think you’ll have finished all of the letters, also, JY and Namjoon were wondering if you had had lunch or dinner, and whether you had slept or not.”

You noted the distinction he had been instructed to make and hid a sleepy smile. “As to the former, the letters will be finished in my own sweet time. As for the latter…” You realized that it was, indeed, evening already. “Apparently not.”

He nodded, dipping into a quick bow. “I can get you something, if you like. I know where all the best food is being cooked right now.”

You smiled. “Really?”

He nodded again. “And since I’m not a competitor in the trials, I’m seen as harmless.”

“You don’t mind?”

“It looks like you’ve got your hands full,” He looked at the stack of letters that still needed to be read.

You sighed. “You have no idea.” Your gaze dropped back to the letter from Taehyung. You light up the dark more than any full moon could, that’s what he wrote.

“My lady?”

You looked up again, blinking and shaking your head slightly to focus. “Sorry, yes, thank you. If you have time, I would greatly appreciate it.”

He nodded and bowed, then exited the tent.

You looked at the stack of letters that you still had to read. You were putting the letters in three piles. One pile was those of letters that just didn’t make the cut, the next were those that you wanted to read again when you could focus, and the last pile were those that made the cut.

Then Taehyung’s letter, set aside because you knew it was special. It was a love letter.

You forced yourself to move on to another letter. It reminded you how hard it was, the life of the pack. Roaming the land, farming, hunting, gathering, and fighting. Fighting to stay alive. There were few settlements, places to stop for hunting and build up supplies. The towns, at least in the Arrow territory, all had storage buildings. Cellars with food that keeps, stacks of firewood and hay, and shelters. They could be called hunting cabins. Then there was the lakeside town for summer, where kids learned to swim and play as a pack, they learned teamwork and tracking skills. Those summers were important. Kids only got to be pups for so long, taking that innocence away from them before they were ready was too cruel to think, and yet was sometimes necessary.

You had volunteered to give it up sooner because you couldn’t bear to face a summer without your friends from the Scouts. The only one that you would have seen was Jungkook, and you found out later that during the winter had brought about the brutal death of his mother and he started training to cope.

You had seen them briefly five years ago, at a pack meeting where the trials were held for someone from Jay Pack. It wasn’t a trial that included all the packs, but your father acted as mediator so often between the packs that he was often called upon when other packs were holding trials to mediate between the suitors. Plus a pack-meet like the one you were at now strengthened the peace between the packs, and strengthened interpack trade agreements.

You groaned and set the letter aside, feeling bad about not giving it the attention it deserved. You looked around, then picked up the quilt again. You took up the silver thread that your pack specialized in and started to embellish the quilt you had finished. You started embroidering constellations onto the quilt. The stars, your precious stars. You also sprinkled oak leaves and maple leaves on in the spaces that looked just a little empty. Oaks were the symbol for the unity of the packs.

Sugar maples were only found in Arrow Pack territory, leaving you all as the sole providers of maple syrup. There was a settlement that was make just for processing the sap from the trees from all across the territory. Spring rush was sugar rush.

Which reminded you that your father had a whole chest filled with packaged maple syrup, candies, and sugars. It was common practice for the packs to trade goods, and while the majority of the syrup was with the rest of your pack, the art of maple candy and sugar was something that only you, your father, and some of the recently deceased elders had practiced.

Now it was only you.

You went to the chest and opened it, pulling out the largest bag of simple candies. Favorites amongst the kids of your pack, and that always traded well for the other kids of the pack.

“My lady?”

“Felix, come in.”

He came in with a plate. “Pork sandwich?”

“That sounds great, thanks Felix. Candy?”

His eyes widened. “Really?” He licked his lips.

You grabbed a bag with a decent portion. “Consider it a trade.” You tossed them to him.

He caught it and grinned. “Thanks!”

“Enjoy, but don’t make yourself sick.”

“I will! I mean, I won’t!” He bowed and hurried off with the candy.

The sweet smell of the syrup gave you a certain sense of peace, and after you ate the pork sandwich Felix had found for you, you popped one of the hard candies in your mouth to continue reading the letter from before. 

It was an excellent letter, and you were glad that you had set it aside to read when you could focus. It ended up on the definite pile.

You fell asleep shortly after finishing the last letter, only realizing it after you woke up to light filtering through the canvas of your tent and just barely illuminating the inside. You remembered setting the letters aside and turning off the lamp, but you must have fallen asleep before you could actually move over to your bed.

You got up and gathered your supplies, sneaking off to the bathhouse, grateful no one else was really awake yet. You bathed and took quite a while to just get yourself cleaned up and presentable. You spent close to an hour doing your hair nicely, then using the raspberry lip stain. With the outfit you chose, your updo, the light makeup, and your usual jewelry you actually looked really good. Strong. Regal.

You took a deep breath, drew yourself up, and then exited, walking back to your tent. You still had to make decisions on a few of the suitors based on their letters and the notes you took on them previously, but you wanted to get out of your tent for it. Get out in nature.

You gathered the letters that you still needed to look over, your notebook, your knife, then a bag of candies to give to the kids. You then headed down out to look for a place that you could think, scolding yourself for taking Taehyung’s letter as well. After you figured out who made it to the next round, you would have to decide on the trial. So you had two tasks.

The kids were already out and playing, but you could still tell the different packs. Scout pack had nine kids, your former pack had three, Jay pack had fifteen, Jellyfish pack had eight, and Stem pack had nineteen. It was another factor you wanted to take in, which pack actually needed you. The Scout and Jellyfish packs were definitely the smallest packs.

“Y/n!” One of your former pack kids ran up to you with a grin. “You look so pretty!”

“Thank you, Talia.” You held up the bag of candies. “Pass these out to the other kids for me?”

“Candy?! I mean, yes! Yes, I’ll pass them out!” He took the bag, excited but careful. “Y/n, is it true that we’re no longer going to be Arrows?”

You looked at his curious gaze, then at the other two kids. 

The kids from all the packs were listening now.

“It is true that you will be joining a different pack, but that doesn’t mean that you won’t be Arrows anymore. I…I will always be an Arrow, in my heart. I have fought for, fed, and cared for my pack in the ways of the Arrows. The stories of our elders and ancestors are written in my memories. Joining a different pack will not and does not change that. You will be both, and you will be amazing for it.” You smiled at them. “You will be loyal to your pack. I look forward to hearing the tales of your accomplishments, whether I am in the same pack or not.”

“You mean…we’re not going to be in the same pack?”

“It’s possible,” You answered. “Now, I should get going. I still have work I need to do for the trial. If anyone asks, I melted into the shadows and disappeared.” You winked at them.

They grinned and nodded, all of them getting a candy from the boy with the bag.

You went around them and toward the forest edge.

“My lady? You look incredible.” Leo was wide-eyed as he looked at you.

You smiled and dipped your head, continuing walking. “Thank you, Leo.”

“Is it time for the next trial?”

“Not yet. Perhaps later today. I’m going to find somewhere peaceful to finish the letters. I’ve been in my tent too long.” You looked toward the forest.

“I hope you find what you’re looking for,” He replied, his voice soft and friendly. “Fighting, my lady.”

“Fighting, Leo.” You gave him another smile, then nodded to his pack members, who were watching behind him. You turned away and walked toward the forest with a strange sort of confidence and peace. This would be good. Get away from the fuss and the noise.

You walked through the woods until you found a spot overlooking the lake. You sat and went through the letters and your notes, making decisions on who you would cut.

“You’re missing the view.”

You cursed and threw a stone at Taehyung. “Stop scaring me like that! You know I’m focusing on my work.”

“I’m just glad you didn’t stab me. A good warrior is always prepared for an attack.” He laughed and sat down beside you after you moved the papers. “But seriously, look.”

You let your gaze drift from him to the lake. The sunset had turned in beautiful shades of pink and purple. It was stunning.

“You look gorgeous today.” He kept his gaze fixed on the scenery. “Keep dressing like that and everyone will fight to get back into the trials.”

You rolled your eyes. “I didn’t eat lunch. Again. I thought I would be done by then.”

He nodded. “The others are looking for you too. Leo said he and his members had seen you enter the forest but no one had seen you since. We were worried.”

“You always did know where to find me.”

“Even if you didn’t want to be found.” He gestured to the letters. “You’ve read them all?”

“Oh yes.”

He looked away. “And?”

“And these were the ones that I needed to reread. And the one that I couldn’t stop rereading even if I tried,” You answered softly. “Not that I should be telling you that.”

“I’ll understand whatever you decide. You’re my friend, y/n. I’ll be happy for you.” He was serious. And so handsome. He looked out over the lake for a moment longer, then turned and met your gaze, looking surprised when he saw you were looking at him.

“I can’t just decide from the letters, or I would. I would decide and end the trials,” You told him. 

He licked his lips, looking nervous. “And what would you decide?”

You just smiled and looked back toward the lake. “I should get back so they can call off the search party. Oh, but I haven’t even thought of the next trial…” You groaned and shoved your notebook and the letters into your bag.

He just stared at you with wide eyes.

You got up and started back toward the camps, trying to think of some sort of character trial, but you were so wiped from the letters and all you could think about was food. 

“Y/n,” Taehyung called, catching up and grabbing your hand. “Allow me to escort you back?”

You nodded, letting go of his hand and taking his arm instead. “It’ll have to be one of the trials my father suggested. The letters have seriously messed with my healthy eating habits.”

“I thought the trials in general were doing that to you.”

“Well, yes. I just…everything is changing so quickly for me. I don’t know what’s going to happen to the land I grew up in. I don’t know who is going to tap the maples and make syrup. I don’t know if I will ever be able to teach my children the art of maple candies and sugar. Or how to produce the different grades of syrup. I don’t know if I will ever show them all the spots that I knew as a child, or as an apprentice warrior. How long will my father’s legacy last? How long will the peace last now that the arbitrator of that peace has passed away?” You sighed in frustration, leaning your head on his shoulder. “I hate this. I miss him. If he were here…”

“I know,” He murmured. “I miss him too. He always looked out for me. And you will teach your kids. You’ll teach them so much. As for the peace, it will last as long as everyone here remembers him. And who could forget? We all tell stories of him. Actually…tonight they were talking about having a big bonfire with food, just a few of the…contestants. We wanted to do something of a memorial for your father since we weren’t here for the burial ceremony.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “Some of them didn’t know your father well, just stories of him and they wanted to know more about him so that they could know you better. Namjoon agreed to it after Jin and Hoseok talked to him. We knew him, and it does give us an advantage. But it would be even better if you were there. You don’t have to talk, but it could be good for you to hear. To fill in the gaps in our understanding of him.”

You looked up at him, grateful for his calm presence. “You’re always there when I need you most.”

He looked at you with big eyes. “Of course.”

You smiled up at him. “How could it ever be anyone but you?”

He grinned. “Well, you did bite my tail…”

“Oh please, that was just for an alibi.” You poked the arm you held.

He laughed and snuck a kiss to your forehead. “Better put some space between us.”

You nodded and straightened yourself properly. Your father had raised you as if you were to be a pack leader’s mate, which required diplomacy and a certain regalia. You still remembered how your mother carried herself, and most often felt yourself trying to imitate her.

The two of you reentered the camp, and Stem pack blew their horns to signal the others still searching the woods that you had returned. 

Taehyung took you to your tent. “Shall I wait for you here, my lady?”

“Please. I’ll just be a moment.” You smiled at him and then entered your tent, dropping your bag and grabbing one of your blankets for when the evening cooled. You also grabbed some ingredients to make dessert once at the fire and put them in your basket. You quickly ducked back out.

He took the basket wordlessly, just smiling brightly at you. He led the way toward where the bonfire was being built. “Guys! Get another chair—a good one! Y/n is joining us!”

The other Scouts looked up with grins, jumping into action while the Jays, Jellyfish, and Stems looked at both of you in surprise.

Bambam grinned at you. “My lady.”

“Bambam,” You replied with an easy smile.

Jungkook brought you a chair, putting the cushions on it and making sure you were at a spot that would seem neutral.

You sat down. “If I could have a table as well?”

Jin smiled, already bringing one over. “I’ve got you. I saw the pan in your basket.”

You smiled and sat bringing the table in front of you so you could work.

The boys all sat down again, getting comfortable with their dinner.

“Did you finish the letters, my lady?” Hongbin asked.

“I did, but no talk of the trials tonight. I think I will go mad if I have to think about that another minute today. It’ll keep until morning.” You pulled out the ingredients you had packed and started putting together the dessert.

“Of course,” Jackson said, helping close that line of conversation. “We were just going to share stories about your father. Is that okay?”

You nodded. “I will not break from a little sadness.” Or from anguish it would seem. “And there are so many good memories.”

“Like the time he saved Hoseok from drowning.” Jimin grinned and stole the seat next to you. “When Hoseok could easily reach the bottom of the lake and just didn’t realize it.”

“Aish, we were five!”

You giggled a little, not really remembering it yourself.

“He carried me on his back for a whole day once,” Jackson chuckled. “I was eight and I had thought he was JY, so I jumped on his back and I just ended up staying there.”

“I remember. I asked my mom who the weird kid on Dad’s back was.” You grinned at your work.

“It was like we both had this unspoken challenge of who would stop first. Would I get off of him, or would he get me off of him? After that he always was nice to me when he saw me. He would ask how I was like he really cared. Treated me like I was one of his pack every time.”

“He treated everyone like they were part of his pack,” Chanyeol said, gazing at his plate and nodding. “Whenever we crossed paths with him he always welcomed us, and we didn’t even cross paths that often. But still, he knew all of our names. He remembered us.”

“He treated me like his own son,” Taehyung said, his voice somber and sad. “When he realized my parents weren’t with me that one summer, he made sure I never felt like they were gone. Sang songs to us every night.”

“He loved singing lullabies,” You said, gaze drifting over everyone. “He would volunteer to hold the children of the pack just to sing them to sleep. He used to talk of singing the lullabies to his grandchildren.” You dropped your gaze back to the food you were preparing.

“Do you sing, my lady?” Woojin asked.

“Oh, no, I—”

“She sings beautifully, she just gets embarrassed about it.” Taehyung cut you off with an evil little smirk.

“Thus, I don’t sing. He asked if I did, and I don’t. That doesn’t mean that I am unable to, Kim Taehyung.”

“As the killer in the shadows decrees,” He teased. “I’d hate to incur your wrath and end up like that turkey.”

“That’s it. Now I have to kill you as well as Jerry. For the last time, it was a crazy coincidence and they were drunk or high or whatever!” You rolled your eyes. “I can do a lot of things, but I can’t fix the folly and superstitions of others.”

Taehyung just started laughing.

The others looked amused, but also curious.

Taehyung relayed the story, elaborating only slightly. He was so good with people. He quickly had everyone laughing over that story, and one that he remembered of your father.

“I can see it in your eyes. You’ve already chosen.” Ken took the seat on your other side.

Jin took the pan since you were done, and put it in the spot where it would bake best.

You looked at Ken. “The trials are hardly over. There are still many—”

“You’ve chosen. The rest is formality, to ease our egos and honor your father’s wishes. You were in love with him before.”

You looked back over at Taehyung. “I don’t know about that.”

“He’s right,” Jimin said on your other side. “He loves you. And you look at him…”

“Are you talking about how obvious it is that they love each other?” Minho asked from across the fire.

The other guys chuckled.

“I think they were.” N tossed a ball to Ken.

You looked around at everyone, only noting surprise on about four faces—including Taehyung’s—mirroring your own surprise.

“It’s alright, my lady. We all figured it out when we saw how you looked at Taehyung,” Minho smiled across at you. “We’ll continue the trials for the fun and entertainment of the packs. Morale needed a boost after all the trouble from poachers. The letter sort of threw us for a loop though.”

“Right? Most of the time there’s just mock combat, hunting, tracking…physical trials. We realized that she didn’t realize she was in love with him when she announced the letter.” Chen shook his head, smirking.

Yoongi smirked as well. “I just told her that if I was eliminated it better be because she was fighting for Taehyung.”

“So that’s why we all just pretended to look for her…” Hyuk murmured. “Makes sense. Saw you two in the forest together. You’re most comfortable with him.”

Taehyung met your gaze, then the surprised expression faded and he smiled. “So if we were to sneak off to talk?”

“As long as you leave the food.”

“I second that,” Chan said, licking his lips and sitting near where your food was cooking. “Smells good.”

You smiled, watching as Taehyung came over to you. 

“Bring the quilt. We’re going stargazing.” He took your hand and pulled you to your feet, then guided you back to the forest and then off to a clearing where the quilt was laid out and you two dropped onto it, laying and looking up at the dusk sky. 

“So…the letter…”

“It kept me up all night. I’ve read it almost three hundred times it seems. I could probably quote it to you.” You pointed at the first star that peeked out.

He rolled onto his side, propped up on his elbow so he could look at you. “Really?”

“I almost told JY that I couldn’t continue the trials after reading it. I didn’t because I didn’t think it’d be fair to everyone else and I…I didn’t know what to think of it myself. All I could do was try and reconcile what I knew when we were kids with who we both are now. I knew that you never lied when it came to feelings when we were kids. I had to believe that you wouldn’t say it just to try and win the trials.” You rolled onto your side so that you were face to face with him.

He leaned forward, then hesitated. “I really do love you, y/n. You’re my north star.”

“I love you,” You replied in a whisper, knowing it was true.

He kissed you. “It’s been torture, not being able to help you. Watching you suffer. Oh gosh, you still haven’t eaten!” He sat up.

You shrugged. “I’ll eat later.” You pulled him back in for another kiss.

He laughed a little, then pulled away and sat up, talking with you. Catching you up on everything that had happened in the five years since you had seen each other, and listening to the things you had done.

He ended up holding you in his arms, fingering the bear claw on your necklace. “Three times your size?”

You nodded.

“And you were alone?”

“Yeah.”

He shivered and let go of the charm, burying his face in your neck and his arms pulling you to him protectively. “It could have killed you.”

“But it didn’t. I killed it. And I fed my entire pack during a harsh winter, when many of our hunters were too sick to leave the encampment.” You rubbed your face against his.

He shook his head. “It’s not just the bear. You could have gotten hurt, hypothermia, you could have been attacked by poachers…anything could have happened to you. Then I…we…”

“But I didn’t. My precious Taehyung,” you murmured, kissing him again and again. You felt safe and secure in his arms, loved and cared for. You could see your future with him. “What role would I play in the pack?”

“Whatever role you want. I just…I want you happy and healthy and with me. By my side. That’s the role I want you to play, the part of being by my side when I sleep at night and when things are hard.”

You smiled. “I can do that.”

“So the rest of the trials?”

“Essentially rigged, in your favor, of course. But I’ll try and be quick with weeding out the competitors.” You ran your hands over his ears, looking into his eyes. “I’ll cook for you, and keep you warm in winter. I’ll have your kids. Hopefully they take after you.”

“And you. Their strong, beautiful, brave, and talented mother.”

“But maybe wait a couple years before we have kids?”

“Yeah. I want to have some time with you before we go down that road. Kids are a big responsibility and you need to be comfortable in the pack first. I mean, I think our ways are similar. Our traditions are similar. I’ll help you carry on the memory of the Arrow pack.” He rubbed his nose against yours, his hands gently rubbing your back. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against yours. “Can I sleep here?”

“Mmm, perhaps for a moment or two. Let me move so I can see the stars.”

He nodded and loosened his grip for a moment so that you could lay on your back, and he held you, curling close to you and closing his eyes. “A person is much better than a pillow,” He murmured, then sighed softly and you could tell he was already asleep.

You wondered how many nights he had spent hugging a pillow, and if he had ever imagined what holding you would be like. You could recall some days when you were a teenager where you wondered what it would be like to cuddle with him, and wondering where he was. Especially on those days when you felt so very alone in the world.

You looked up and saw Orion, but the hunter wasn’t alone. He was surrounded by so many stars tonight.

You smiled up at the sky, wiggling closer to Taehyung. “I’ll belong,” You whispered. “You’re giving me a home again. A family. Appa saw this coming you know, even before the trials began I think he knew that I would end up with you. My Taehyung.”

“I’ll protect you,” He murmured, still mostly asleep, but quickly falling completely back to sleep.

You threw caution to the wind and pulled the sides of the quilt over the two of you, then closed your eyes and let sleep take over you. You were with the man that loved you.

And the man you loved more than the stars that guided you at night, who you could talk to with ease and that you unconsciously leaned on for strength and comfort.

The love of your life.


	3. Yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the trials continue, you can sense a change in the air. But when you’re forced to choose, will you be happy with the choice you make?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters mutually exclusive outside of the Introduction.

You recognized the seal of the Scout pack, and smiled. Fate had to be smiling on you. A letter from one of them would be easier to start out with and there would probably be less for you to learn.

Then you saw that it was Yoongi’s and you cursed yourself for getting your hopes up. From what you knew about him—he wasn’t easy to get to know since he was more of a loner—he could be very closed off. He treated you well, always looking out for you in his own way. At least, back then he had.

But the way he had encouraged you before, helping you see how much power you had as the trials were held, and acting indifferent.

You unfolded the letter and started reading.

Well, this is awkward. I don’t know what to say to you. I mean, I remember you as a pup. You knew me while I was still a pup. Sort of. I probably didn’t treat you that well, summer after summer, and yet you still always greeted me with a happy smile and a hug. You give good hugs.

Were you reading this right? You closed your eyes and opened them again. You didn’t remember Yoongi treating you any less than he did the boys, in fact, he had always seemed to be a little more gentle with you. Made sure the boys didn’t treat you too roughly despite your insistence that you were fine.

You could remember a lot of times when you were a bit of a brat to him. Okay, a big brat. You gave him a lot of crap as a kid.

You frowned and kept reading.

Isn’t this weird? We all know that you belong with the Scouts. But you want to know about me. You’re so difficult sometimes.

I don’t talk a lot and I like naps. I guess I should say that I can be consumed by my work. Sometimes I forget to eat. I like being alone, it makes me feel better after a long day with the pack.

But…I think it might be nice to share the end of the day with someone else. Someone who can pull me from my work and myself like you always have. You always seemed to know when I was pulling away and you always dragged me back, like the little brat you were. Such an annoying kid. I’m older than you, you know. You should call me Oppa.

Anyway, currently my job is correcting those in training, fixing things Namjoon keeps breaking, and organizing trade and supplies. That might change a bit since we’re still adjusting after losing our former leader. Namjoon keeps threatening to make me his right hand when I think it should be Jin-hyung or Hoseok. I’m not good enough with people or taking care of myself to be the second in command, you know?

I have a short temper. Also, I think it’s really stupid that you’re doing the trials. Your father just died. I know you said you had more power and influence in this time than you ever will again and I think you should use it to end the trials. You already have friends in our pack, and we work in very similar ways. You’ll still be in land that’s similar to what you grew up with. I know you feel like you need to prove yourself worthy but you’re worth more than these trials. You deserve to be where you’re most cared about and loved. 

I can give that to you. Any of the guys in my pack can give that to you, actually. I know I’m probably the worst choice you have. Jin-hyung is handsome and he cooks, so he could be a good match for you. You just have to watch out for his really bad jokes. Namjoon is smart and caring, but he breaks stuff a lot and hurts himself. Hoseok is really caring and bright, and he’s amazing. He can be really loud though. Jimin is nice and handsome but he’s a bit sensitive and needs a lot of attention. Taehyung is gentle and really weird. Jungkook is good at everything, but I don’t know if he can even look at you. I haven’t seen him succeed in looking at you yet.

I can’t promise you a lot of things, but if you do choose me I will always make sure I’m there if you need me to be. I won’t stop you from doing what you want for the pack, even if I think it’s dangerous. I’ve heard of your accomplishments. All I ask is that you stand by me. I’ll hold your hand. I’ll protect you when you’re weak.

We all love you, Nabi. 

Love, Yoongi.

You were stunned, and it took you a moment to breath again.

“My lady?”

“Yes,” You replied, not even really looking.

“One of the Arrows was found killed by the creek.”

You looked up at JB’s serious face. “What? Who?”

“Daejung.”

Your eyes widened. “But…how? He’s by no means…he’s not a weak fighter. He’s probably one of the few that…” You clutched the letter.

“We think the poachers are nearby. All the packs are getting ready to mobilize. JY…he sent me here to ask you to make a decision as soon as possible. Start packing your things back up. My men will be over to pack them into whatever caravan you join.” He bowed and exited.

You tucked Yoongi’s letter into your belt and started quickly packing your things back up. You would choose Scout pack. If there was more time, you might have been able to give other packs more consideration, but with the sudden deadline you knew you had to go with those you knew best. 

But you also knew you would have to pick a mate from one of them to appease the other packs.

You were surprised to find yourself thinking that you would choose Yoongi. Your father had thought you would choose Taehyung because you had always been such good friends, but Yoongi…

Something about Yoongi just felt comfortable. He came off as indifferent but he cared. He was consistent, an appealing attribute in the ever changing world of a pack. You’d found comfort in his indifference, and the way he sought to help you. 

Yes. You would choose Yoongi.

You finished packing up your personal items and rushed out to locate JY so that he knew your decision. The night was bright from the light of the moon and all of the lanterns and flashlights rushing around.

Yoongi found you as you tried to make heads or tails of the mess of people. His hair was messy, but he was armed for fighting. “Don’t you dare tell me you’re not coming to the Scouts.” He looked alarmed, and there was an air of urgency around him.

“I’m coming to you,” You answered, meeting his eyes.

They widened in surprise. “Me?”

You nodded. “I trust you. You’ve always cared for me. I can make up for all the times I was a brat toward you. I’ll be safe.”

He took your hand. “I’ll keep you safe. JY is this way.” He led the way through the busy crowd, all hurrying to pack and make sure the women and children were safely in their vehicles. 

JY looked over at you, then pointed to Yoongi.

You nodded.

He bowed. “I’ll tell the others. Get her out of here, Yoongi. Keep her safe. Tell Namjoon to send word when you know all is safe.”

Yoongi nodded and then led you back to the Scouts’ camp. “The green van. Get in there. I’ll tell Namjoon and make sure your things are with us.” He stopped for a moment and turned to you. “Oh, thank you for choosing me. I’m honored.”

You leaned up and kissed his cheek, then ran toward the van he had indicated.

Jimin looked relieved when he saw you. “You’re with us?”

You nodded.

He had you help him guide kids and mothers onto one of the nearby vans with supplies and a few warriors. Then he handed you a basket of supplies. “We’ll be on in a minute. Go wait in the van. I’m glad you’re with us, y/n.”

You rushed onto the van and took a seat in the back, hugging the basket in apprehension. Soon, Jin was hopping into the driver’s seat, with Namjoon in the passenger seat.

Yoongi climbed back and sat beside you, taking one of your hands in his.

Taehyung shared the seat in front of you with Jimin.

Jungkook and Hoseok shared the next seat up.

You all brought up the rear, the strongest fighters in the pack, ready to fight to give the weaker members a chance to get away.

But after two hours of sitting tensely, waiting for something to happen, you felt Yoongi squeeze your hand.

“It’s okay. We’re not being followed. We’re in the clear,” He murmured. He gently took the basket from you and pulled your head to his shoulder. “It’s not morning yet. Let’s get some sleep.” He pulled a blanket off of the seat next to him and covered both of you with it.

You forced yourself to relax a bit, allowing your head to stay on his shoulder.

The other boys were also relaxing a little, getting comfortable. Jimin and Taehyung started singing softly, too wound up to go back to sleep. They stuck with quiet songs.

Hoseok and Jungkook had their heads together, talking or something.

“Shhh,” Yoongi said, and you realized you had been making soft noises of distress. You were also shivering from exhaustion and distress, ears flat against your head.

Taehyung looked back at you, worry in his eyes, then he started softly singing a folk tale that you and he sang as pups. His voice lingering softly on notes just a little longer, to stretch out the song.

Yoongi held onto your hand, squeezing it. “It’s all going to be okay. I’ll keep you safe. You don’t have to worry about anything. Sleep.”

You had never heard him talking so gently and you curled up toward him.

He sighed and gently kissed your forehead. “Aish, so needy.” He put his arms around you and moved you so that you were actually laying down. “You’re going to have to take better care of yourself. No more exhausting yourself. No more starving yourself.”

You nodded, at a loss for words. You relaxed into his hold, closing your eyes.

When you woke up, it was day and Yoongi was running his fingers over your ears in a way that tickled.

“We’re stopping for a quick break. You still tired?” His voice was deep.

You nodded, shifting into a sitting position to escape his teasing fingers. “Where are we?”

“Mountain pass, one of our guard units is stopping here. We’re getting some supplies out for them. Come on, we’ll get you into bed.” He climbed out of the van.

You looked after him in confusion, but followed. The mountain air was crisp and refreshing. But cold.

He was walking to the back of the van, to the wagon. He waited for you, opening the door.

You rubbed your face, frowning. “The wagon?”

“It’s mine. I live in it. We can sleep in here while we keep moving.”

You hesitated, then went around and looked into the wagon. You had heard that the scouts had been turning some of their wagons into houses, but this was your first time seeing the inside of one. 

It was nice. There was a small kitchen to one side, a bed at the other end with cabinets below it, and a bench jutting from the end of the bed opposite of the kitchen which led to more cabinets.

You climbed in, looking around the comfortable but blank space. It was plain, almost colorless. 

“The boys are bringing your bag over if you want to wear something more comfortable.” He sounded unsure, still standing outside.

You looked back at him and nodded. “Thank you. This is a nice. Must be a little warmer in winter than a tent.”

“It is. I get cold. I was one of the first to get one of these. Jimin and Hoseok share one. Namjoon shares with Taehyung when he isn’t in his tent. Seokjin-hyung’s is still being constructed. Jungkook crashes in the tent with him now and then because hyung always has food. Hyung and I share a tent on hunting and scouting trips where we can’t take vehicles. Or, we did.” He turned away and receiving two of your bags.

You gave him a small smile and he brought them up into the wagon. “Thanks.”

He nodded and set them on the bench. “I’ll be back in a couple minutes. Let you change. See what the plan is.”

You nodded, pulling the quilt out of the top of your bag and setting it to the side.

“What’s that?” He asked, stepping forward and picking it up.

“A quilt. It’s not quite done yet.” You sighed. “I was going to finish it between trials.”

He unfolded it and looked at both sides, he grinned at you. “It looks warm.” He took it past you and tossed it over the bed, then straightened it. He smiled at the bed.

It brightened up the place quite a bit, gave it some color and warmth.

He looked at you, still smiling.

You automatically smiled back. It made you feel warm and fuzzy inside. “It’s…it’s just a quilt.”

“Make me one for hunting trips?” He asked, eyes glittering.

You looked down, smiling. “Yeah. Sure. I’ll start on it soon.”

He looked back at the blanket, still grinning that heart-melting grin. 

You just wanted to hug him and keep him smiling like that as long as you both lived. You would make him the warmest quilt ever.

He turned to you and suddenly seemed to get unsure and shy, ears flicking and tilting away from you. “Uh, if we’re going to…”

“Be mates?”

He nodded, but didn’t seem to know how to continue.

You leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, then looked down shyly. “We can figure that out as we go.”

He stared at you, wide-eyed with surprise, lip parted cutely.

You felt your face burn.

He tilted his head. “Do you know how to make curtains?”

You looked at the bare windows and nodded. “I’ll get on it when we make camp for the night.”

He nodded, then exited the wagon without another word, closing the door behind him.

You got your clothes out and changed into something more comfortable, then you looked around to try and decide what to do with your bags as you took off your jewelry. You didn’t need to show your accomplishments anymore. You needed to blend in and make yourself useful in the pack, to take care of Yoongi as his mate. You would be accepted when the other members saw that you were taking care of him.

Well, your boys already accepted you. But the rest of the pack would still need to be convinced, no matter how familiar they were with you. The fastest way to be accepted was to take care of him, and then start helping everyone else.

You stepped outside, glancing around. You looked for identifying landmarks aside from the cabin to the one side. Mostly the area looked like any clearing you might come across in your own territory. More conifers than Arrow territory.

Yoongi strolled back over casually. “We’re getting ready to go again. I already told the guys that we were going to nap for the rest of the trip. You need to make a trip?”

You shook your head. “Just…sleep, I think.”

He nodded and climbed in with you, closing and securing the door. “Go ahead and get in the bed. I’ve got to get the railing out. Don’t want to fall out.”

You nodded and went back to the bed. “Which side do you sleep on?”

“Doesn’t matter. But it’ll be easier if I take this side.”

You climbed into the bed, then wiggled under the covers, getting comfortable. Or, starting to. You were a little tense knowing he would be in bed with you. He would be your mate though. Better to get used to it now with a platonic nap, right?

He changed his shirt, then pulled out a railing. He climbed onto the bed before hooking it into place.

You watched his movements. Had he always been this slight in stature? Sure he wasn’t as tall as the others and, frankly, no one had as broad of shoulders as Jin, but in his pajamas he looked small.

“What’s that look?” He asked, sitting down in the spot beside you.

“I just…you look smaller in that shirt.”

He looked down at it, then at you, blankly.

“I never really thought you looked small before. It’s kind of weird.” You sat up as well, trying to figure out how to explain your thoughts.

He just shrugged. “I’m small.” He slipped under the blankets and let his head rest on his pillow, eyes closed. 

You watched him a moment longer, then sighed and let your eyes close.

“You said…” He spoke softly, as if afraid to bring up what he was about to. “You said that you trust me. That I’ve always cared for you.”

You opened your eyes, looking at him again.

He had a sort of confused expression on his face. “But you trust the others as well. You could have had your pick. You could have picked Taehyung, your closest friend in our pack. But you chose me. Why me?”

You chewed on the inside of your cheek for a moment, contemplating your answer. “You called me Nabi.”

He rolled onto his side, frowning. “We’ve always called you that.”

“You didn’t want to change me.”

He blinked and nodded. “You’re already perfect.”

“And…you’ve always been consistent. Dependable. I don’t know what exactly it was that made me choose you, it was just this instinct. I knew you were the right choice. Are you upset that I chose you?” You asked, hesitant.

His eyes widened and he shook his head. “No, I just…I thought you would choose one of the others. Consistent?”

“You always treat me the same way, no matter what. You act the same, you talk the same…you’re consistent. It’s appealing.” You shrugged, then squeaked as the wagon jerked into motion and you rolled forward into him.

He held you in place for a moment while the wagon went over some bumps. “After losing your pack and your father…I can see how it could be appealing.” 

You shifted your position, looking into his eyes. “Can I…?”

He had a hint of a smile as he lay back on his back and pulled you so you were cuddled up to him. He smelled good, like cinnamon and vanilla.

You lightly rested your hand on his chest, shifting to get comfortable with your head on his shoulder. It was nice, warm and cuddly and you felt all of the stress from the loss of your father and the trials start to ease up off of your shoulders.

“It’s okay,” He murmured, hand lightly brushing the tears off of your cheek. “It’s over now. You can cry.”

You hid your face in his shoulder and cried, letting the tears you had only allowed to escape at night in complete solitude soak into his shirt. Crying at the injustice of losing everything you had known and loved in under twelve hours, and then being thrown into the high-pressure situation of the trials. You cried over the uncertainty about your future that still lingered. You cried over your exhaustion, and the days you went hungry because the trials had consumed every last moment and you were too tired to try and cook. You cried because you didn’t feel like you deserved to have him there comforting you over all the stupid things. You cried because you were embarrassed about crying.

But he didn’t say anything. He lightly rubbed your back and sometimes ran his fingers through your hair. When the tears and sobs finally started to ebb away, he slipped out of the bed and got you some water, helping steady your hand so you could drink. “Feel better yet?”

You did. You felt so much better. You let yourself drop against his chest, still breathing shakily.

“Come on. You need to rest.” He carefully guided you so you were laying on your side on the mattress, then he curled up around you. “Nothing will get to you while I’m here to protect you.”

You remembered Taehyung telling you that Yoongi had tried to protect the women. That fifteen had been killed and only one pup had been saved. You had seen the scars on his body—scars were fairly normal for members of the packs—and you wondered how many were from that fight. How hard had it been on him to have been unable to save so many.

His forehead rested against the back of your head. “I’ll keep you safe.”

You sighed and relaxed, letting the last bit of exhaustion sweep you into sleep.

When you woke up, it was because the caravan had stopped.

Yoongi was still fast asleep, so you carefully slipped out and dressed so that you could go see if you could be of any help.

It took a minute or two to orient yourself in the forest of oak and pine, but you finally pinpointed a tent that you recognized as Jin’s and navigated through the crowd to it.

Jin was already set up and cooking over the fire.

“Oppa, you drove all this time and now you’re cooking?” You objected, touching his arm.

He looked at you and you could see how tired he was. “I have to feed them…”

“Let me. You should rest.”

“You’re supposed to be resting,” He murmured, not giving way even though he looked like he wanted to.

“I did. Please let me. You can reclaim your job after you’ve rested.”

He sighed and nodded, letting you take the utensils from him and going to lay down on the cot in his open tent.

Worry started in you as you noticed the way he carefully sat on the bed and then winced as he lay down.

You tasted everything and adjusted the seasoning accordingly, stirring and glancing at him. 

He was practically trembling. And why the hell was he sleeping on such a dodgy-looking cot?

His closest pack-mates were across the clearing, helping the families and what few women they did have left in the pack set up, and probably had been over there since the caravan stopped. Had he set everything up by himself?

“What’s that look about?” Yoongi asked, surprising you.

“I think Jin set all of this up after driving all this time,” You answered, not seeing any reason why you should lie to Yoongi.

Yoongi sighed. “Hyung…” He sighed again, looking away from his friend. “He works hard. Sometimes I think we forget that he…”

You looked back at Jin, noticing how stiff he suddenly seemed.

Yoongi darted over. “Your back?”

Jin nodded, his face set with pain.

Yoongi looked at you. “Stay with him,” He ordered, then ran to get someone to help Jin.

You sat beside the cot, taking Jin’s hand. “Do you want to sit up, or stay laying down?”

“Up, please.” He sounded like he was in agony.

You quickly moved to help him sit up, and he seemed to be in less pain after.

He met your eyes. “I know you want to scold me.”

“Then I suppose I don’t need to scold you since you already know you were being stupid. Getting the work done is only helpful if you don’t hurt yourself in the process. You’re not the only one who should be scolded though.” You turned so you could feel his back, noticing how tense and knotted the muscles were. If you were right, he wouldn’t be able to work for the next couple of days.

“Who else needs to be scolded?” Jin asked, sounding a little amused.

“My list is long. Side effect of being my father’s daughter, no doubt.”

“What is?” Namjoon asked as he came into the tent with Yoongi and one of their medics.

“Having a list of people I’d like to scold,” You said, giving him an angry look.

Namjoon shifted closer to Yoongi, looking nervous. “I’m guessing I’m on the list?”

The medic started carefully assessing Seokjin’s back.

You watched that for a second, then went up to Namjoon. “May I speak frankly?”

He nodded.

“A good leader makes sure no member of the pack takes too much of the load. I understand that you’re still new to this, but you need to be careful, Namjoon-oppa. Because the people you’re closest to, the ones you trust the most to take care of themselves, they are usually the ones who will overextend themselves to help keep you from taking too much of the load. Seokjin-oppa just drove all night and all day, then set all of this up by himself?” You let your gaze drift to the other four boys, who all looked like they felt guilty.

Yoongi shook his head. “You should have woken me up so I could help.”

“Helping the other families is important, yes, but if it takes all five of you to help them then there are problems that need addressing.” You folded your arms, dropping your gaze as you lost your confidence. You shouldn’t be scolding them. You were barely part of their pack.

But you had seen this happen in your own pack. You had watched the pack fall apart.

“Sorry. I was just—”

“Being honest. You’ve seen how a pack falls apart,” Yoongi interrupted, tilting your chin up so that you were looking at him.

Jungkook looked up with wide eyes.

Jimin seemed to shuffle closer to Hoseok, whose gaze was fixed on Seokjin. 

It was quiet in the tent as Yoongi kept hold of your chin and the others let both yours and Yoongi’s words sink in.

“For now you can take this,” The medic murmured to Seokjin. “I’ll show y/n how to apply a compress to your back to help your muscles relax. You’re not allowed to work for at least a week, maybe longer. He needs a real bed.”

“I’ll take him to mine,” Yoongi said, seeing on your face that you were okay with it.

“Yoongi,” Seokjin started to protest.

“No,” Namjoon said firmly. “He’ll take my bed. It’s closer. And you have a ritual tonight.”

Yoongi froze, hand dropping away from you as he turned bright red.

You looked away from all of them.

The medic cleared her throat. “I’ll teach you how to make the compress?”

You nodded and followed him out to the fire, listening carefully to his instructions and then repeating them back to him. You understood that three of their medics had been among those that were killed in the attack, and since you were close to the boys it made sense for you to know how to help them so that he could take care of all the others.

“Incoming,” the medic said as he left.

You looked over in confusion and saw some of the matrons of the pack coming toward you. You bit back a curse as they surrounded you.

“Now, tonight’s a very important night!”

“You’ll need these things.”

“Even if you feel nothing—”

You felt your eyes widen and you mentally tuned out, just nodding a little so that they might finish whatever they were saying and leave you alone.

“Oh, honey, don’t be scared. Yoongi comes across as cold and careless but he’s actually very sweet.”

Your ears were flat against your head, but you weren’t scared of Yoongi. You nodded a little, letting them think you were nervous about your ‘first night’ and mating with him when really they were the ones freaking you out.

“Nabi,” Yoongi called over, his voice emotionless. “Doesn’t that compress need to be applied?”

“Yes, sorry, excuse me.” You hurried to escape while they were distracted, darting to Namjoon’s wagon so that you could apply it to Seokjin’s back.

He was laying on his stomach, looking a little drowsy—whether from the long day or because of what the medic had given him was anyone’s guess.

Namjoon watched carefully.

“I’m sorry for earlier. I was just worried,” you murmured, glancing at your leader.

He gave you a soft smile. “Y/n, you don’t have to apologize. Yoongi was right, you just watched your pack fall apart. And I am still getting used to all of this. An outside perspective can help. I know that I need to organize everyone better now. Taehyung and I will take care of him tonight. Take turns sleeping.”

“I’ll be fine,” Seokjin murmured, but he sounded like he was half-asleep.

You smiled softly, shaking your head. “Sleep, oppa.” You kissed his head, and then stood up. “I…I don’t know my place in the pack yet.”

Namjoon rested a hand on your shoulder. “You’ll figure it out soon. Yoongi’s waiting for you right now.”

You nodded, then glanced at Seokjin again, seeing that he was asleep and leaving him in Namjoon and Taehyung’s care.

The camp was starting to quiet down as everyone ate.

Taehyung passed you, nodding, holding bowls of food for Namjoon and himself. “How’s hyung?”

“He’s asleep now,” You answered, pausing to duck into the light hug he wanted to give you.

“And you? You’re okay?” He asked softly.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Caught up on some sleep. Have you seen Yoongi?”

“He’s by the fire, he has some food set aside for you. Uh, the women left some things for you by the fire.”

You shuddered. “Yeah, they descended on me like I was a piece of prey. I’ll see you tomorrow, Tae.”

He knocked his head gently against yours, affectionately, then he continued toward his wagon as he hummed.

You looked around for a moment, then went to the fire where Yoongi and Jimin were spreading the embers so that they would die down faster.

Jimin smirked at you. “There’s food on the table for you.”

You nodded, watching him as you went over, expecting some sort of prank.

Yoongi growled lightly. “Your food is fine, he’s just being weird.” He nudged Jimin, frowning.

Jimin just giggled.

You sat down with your food, grateful that someone had finished it since you got distracted helping Jin. “Mm, it’s good.”

“Yoongi-hyung finished cooking it,” Jimin said. “Hobi-hyung and Jungkook-ssi are washing the dishes. I’ll take yours dishes to them when you’re done.”

You nodded, setting into the food. Your gaze rested on that terrible cot.

“We’ll finish his wagon first thing when we get back. We rely on him too much for him to be living like this.” Yoongi followed your gaze. “He’ll have the biggest one yet because we do end up wherever he is.”

“I wish we’d helped him before. I’ll make sure to visit him a lot so that he doesn’t get bored or feel neglected,” Jimin said, his smile soft as he gazed at the embers. 

Yoongi noticed that you were done eating and took your dishes. “Jimin.”

Jimin snapped to attention, then took the dishes, disappearing with them.

Yoongi grabbed the basket sitting by the fire and held out his hand.

You looked at his hand, then smiled softly as the memory of him grabbing your hand whenever you were scared as a pup came to your mind. The most prominent was when you got lost in the forest near the lake. It was growing dark and you were still young enough that being alone in the forest was terrifying for you. Then he just sort of appeared, all calm and cool and pulled you to your feet and started walking away before turning back and looking at you when you didn’t follow.

“Eh? Come on, now,” He had said, so indifferently, yet he held out his hand for you.

And you had rushed to grab onto it.

Now he was looking at you softly, a soft smile touching his face. “Always making me wait, aren’t you?”

You met his gaze and smiled, getting up and taking his hand, winding your fingers with his. His hands were cold like they were back then, and you covered his fingers with your other hand. You leaned your head onto his shoulder, smiling up at him.

He grinned hugely, his entire being lighting up as he looked away from you.

You couldn’t help but grin as well. 

He really was adorable. “Come on. Before it gets awkward.”

You nodded, going up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. “I’m yours.”

He looked down at you, smile soft now. “About damn time, too.”

You blinked up at him, a little surprised.

He looked away, seeming a little embarrassed. “I used to wish you would hold the trials with all the packs. Not with the circumstances that actually came. I used to wish I could just take you for myself. I never dreamed you would pick me, though.”

“I was the girl of your dreams?” You asked, smiling at the ground.

“Of every damn dream. Last time I saw you I knew I was going to be a sucker for you.”

You remembered running into him two years ago (an awkward age for you, if you were being honest), and he had looked at you in confusion when you greeted him, then acted completely indifferent after you told him who you were because you thought that he didn’t know you.

“I didn’t even think you’d remembered me,” You told him, squeezing his hand.

“I remembered, I just didn’t realize you’d gotten so much more beautiful. You’d just been a kid when I’d seen you before.” He opened the door after setting the basket down. Then he set the basket just inside the door. “In you go.”

You let go of his hand, climbing in and moving the basket out of the way while he came in and closed the door behind you. “You always seemed to not care.”

“I cared. Trust me.” His gaze darted over your body. “There are perks to being quiet. I got to admire you.”

You stepped closer. “I trust you.”

He met your eyes and stepped closer as well. “I…”

You tilted your head.

He smiled and looked at the floor, then reached out and took your hands. “I love you.”

You smiled and stepped up to his chest, resting your head against his chest. “I love you, too.”

Warmth and safety encompassed you as his arms wrapped around you. The man who was always strong and steady.

“I will always keep you safe. I will always love you.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to your lips, then another more insistent kiss.

You felt so happy and satisfied. You knew you made the right choice.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead against yours.

“I’ll stay by your side, and hold your hand when you feel down,” You murmured, pressing kisses to his face and neck.

He sat on the bed, a blissful expression on his face as you kissed him. “I…I’ll try to always make you happy.”

“I’ll keep you warm when the nights are cold,” You murmured into his ear.

He sighed happily. “And blankets to keep us both warm?”

“And blankets to keep us both warm,” You replied easily, gently running your fingers through his hair.

He smiled at you lovingly.

You were ready to spend the rest of your life with him.


	4. Hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve narrowed down the candidates, but will you really be happy with any of them? And how could you adapt to a new pack?

It should have been easier. Having less suitors should have made it easier to focus on who your prospective mate would be. It should have been easier to figure out who you really could love, and live with.

It didn’t.

It was down to eight men, all of which were good, fine, young men who would be an amazing mate for you.

Jaebum, Namjoon, Seokjin, Youngjae, Leo, Chanyeol, Jaehyun, and Hoseok.

Yet as you looked at them all, all you felt was the pressure from everyone else to choose. You could feel the hundreds of eyes as they gazed at you, waiting for you to speak. You could see the suitors starting to look a little worried the longer you stood there without speaking.

“My lady? The next trial?”

You swallowed hard, closing your eyes. You didn’t even know what to test, or how to test it. You respected all of them. You couldn’t go wrong with any of them, and yet you felt nothing but anxiety and panic. Like the air was too thin and someone was trying to push you to run farther and faster.

“My lady?”

“I can’t do this,” You breathed out, then ran. 

You ran off of the platform and out of the area before anyone could stop you. 

You ran to your tent, grabbed your favored weapons and your light bag.

You ran to the forest. 

You didn’t stop running until you were gasping for breath and tripped over a tree root.

The letters had cut the numbers down significantly, and then there had been the secret trial that you had going during every meal you ate with each of the contestants. Then there was another team trial, with an obstacle course. Then an obstacle course for the individuals. Then you had gone spent time alone with each of them, according to drawn straws. That was how you got it down to those eight.

But now, not only could you not think of another trial, you couldn’t make the choice.

You needed a plan. You’d be a loner. You could run to Arrow territory. You knew it better than anyone else. You’d evaded your own packmates easily, even your father and the elders, sometimes for an hour and once for two weeks before deciding to return before your father got too worried.

It would have been better if you had grabbed more supplies, but you hadn’t wanted anyone to stop you.

You got to your feet and started running again. You could switch to stealth mode tomorrow. Right now you needed to put distance between you and the packs. You checked the compass briefly, then continued on your way. You switched between running and walking for what seemed like hours, night darkening the forest. You paused to drink some water, finally starting to be able to think clearly as you gained some distance from the camp where all the packs were.

There wasn’t a rule that said you couldn’t opt out of choosing a mate. If your father was still alive, it might have been easier to choose. Easier to stay and find happiness. It was all too much, too soon.

You hit the meadows, and looked up, quickly finding the stars you needed to navigate home. You probably should have been worried about poachers, but you weren’t.

You rested for a moment when you reached tree cover again, listening carefully to your surroundings and smelling everything to make sure nothing was amiss.

Good. You scanned the area, searching for movement. Owl. Bats. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Excellent.

You turned and started out more carefully. Escaping would do you no good if you hurt yourself.

Maybe the problem was that you had such amazing suitors. They were diverse. It’s hard to compare and choose when each one was so different. You knew that if you had been forced to pare down your options further you would have cut it to Jaebum, Namjoon, Seokjin, Hosoek, and Youngjae—the ones you’d had previous exposure to.

But you couldn’t imagine a future with any of them right now.

Which was good because there probably wouldn’t be a future with any of them now.

You mostly walked through the night, resting a little more than you did during the day, taking about an hour’s rest toward daybreak so that your legs would be ready for the day ahead by climbing up into a tree and sleeping there.

You had a little food in your bag, so you had some of that, but you also just paid attention to your surroundings the next day, picking things as you came across them. Berries, edible flowers, leaves—you even stopped to pick some fruit from the trees, putting everything into different mesh bags that you hooked to your belt and bag. Or putting it straight into your mouth.

It was a skill you had picked up and practiced after talking to Hoseok, and then Jackson—messengers of their packs—and thought it might be a good skill to have. Gathering and eating on the run so that you could keep the non-expiring foods in your bag for when there was nothing.

Hoseok. 

You felt bad, running away from the suitors. You wished you could explain to them that it had nothing to do with your choices. It was because you had to make a choice, and you couldn’t even think straight.

You reached the first hideout in Arrow territory on the fifth day. You slipped into the hideout, knowing you shouldn’t stay too long, but you still took the time to change into your spare clothes, and take supplies like blankets and food and a small tent.

You wouldn’t stop until you had passed the gorge, a difficult trail for anyone who wasn’t accustomed to traversing difficult terrain or who wasn’t accustomed to your territory in general. It would be easy to lose anyone who might be following you there.

You stared at the map a moment longer, wondering if you would really punish anyone who followed you this far. You didn’t actually want to be alone. You just couldn’t bear the pressure of the trials any longer. 

If any of the suitors made it past the gorge it would be Hoseok.

The thought sort of took you by surprise—mostly because of how much you wished it to be that way. That he was following you. When you had been cold just the other night, you had thought back to the night after the hunting trial, when he had draped his coat around your shoulders, and it had been so warm. The way his hug had made you feel so much better. His smile.

You shook your head and stashed the map in the hiding spot again, slipping out after observing the outside, and then making your way toward the gorge.

Where you almost fell to your death, but managed to stop your rapid descent in time. You stood there, catching your breath for a moment, cursing yourself for not being more careful. For being too confident.

No, too proud. Too cocky.

You managed to cross without further incident, then headed straight for the cabin that held some of the only memories you had of your mother. The cabin that you spent at least a month in every year—usually with your father visiting on the weekends—for the sugaring season.

You arrived as night fell on the sixteenth day since you had run, and you were glad that you had just been there two months ago, so there wasn’t a terribly large amount of cleaning to do. By the time it was fully dark outside, you had finished cleaning and even managed to eat.

Then you pulled out the letters of the eight suitors.

Hoseok’s had been the first you had read, and it had read so much like how you remembered him, and yet so different. He had managed to be open about his flaws, and yet the way he wrote brought you so much comfort.

You growled at yourself, setting his aside and reading through the others again.

In the morning, you set about doing some more chores. You split the firewood (an exhausting job that didn’t allow you to think of anything else), you properly cleaned the house (scrubbing the floors and airing things out), and in the evening you made yourself a quick meal and dropped into an exhausted sleep.

You realized no one was going to find you four days later, if they were even looking. 

That was the day you spent crying.

The day after you spent in the flower field with the solitary willow, making flower chains and a plan. Living the life of a loner wasn’t easy, especially once the packs divided up what used to be Arrow territory. But maybe they would leave the land beyond the gorge.

You jerked awake when someone chuckled.

Hoseok smiled down at you. “Are you done running yet? Because that gorge sort of took it out of me.”

You stared up at him, swallowing as you tried to decide if you were dreaming, hallucinating, or if he was actually there.

“Hey, you alright?” He asked, smile fading a little.

“Are you actually here?”

He pinched himself, then grinned at you. “Disappointed?”

You pushed yourself up and launched into the hug he predicted, burying your face in his shoulder as tears started falling in relief.

“Hey, you…you gave up on me!”

You just sobbed.

“Silly pup,” He cooed, stroking your back despite his teasing. “We all knew that the pressure was too much, too soon. I told them it would be better if a friend found you and since I knew you would head for the difficult terrain and I’m the most familiar with Arrow territory…the other pack leaders agreed to honor your choice if you had one, but understood if you chose the Scouts. No one is expecting you to choose a mate. They said if you want to pick up the trials another time, after you’ve had time to process, then they would be happy to continue.”

“Fat chance,” You muttered.

He chuckled softly, then pulled you off of him. “You could have said you didn’t want to continue with the trials.”

“I panicked,” You murmured, looking away from him. “I just knew I couldn’t stay. There was too much tension and the expectations…I was trapped.”

He nodded, understanding. “Come on, puppy, show me around.”

You snorted. “Don’t call me puppy.”

He just laughed, helping you to your feet. 

You took him to river, the one that wasn’t in a gorge, and the two of you ate the lunch you had packed for yourself while listening to the waterfalls. 

He kept glancing at you every so often, reaching over and grabbing your hand, giving it a squeeze, as if he could tell that you couldn’t quite believe he was there.

You watched him from the corner of your eye, focusing either on the food or the scenery.

After probably an hour of sitting there without speaking, he got up. “Come on. If I’m going to stay with you for a while, I’ll need to know where I’m staying.”

You hadn’t realized how tense you had been, thinking about how you would have to return with him, until all of it melted away. You looked up at him. “You don’t have to go back?”

“Not just yet. They probably just left the camp last night. Namjoon just told me to take you to the lake first, then we would go wherever they were from there. Assuming you wouldn’t want to stay beside the lake, that is.” He added quickly, offering his arm.

You hugged his arm as you walked beside him. “I’m not expecting, and I don’t have any pups so it doesn’t make sense for me to stay by the lake. I also wouldn’t be trusted to care for the pups since I would be new to the pack.”

“But you will come to Scout pack?”

You nodded. “I just…don’t ask me to pick a mate. Not yet.”

He pecked your head. “Take your time.”

The two of you meandered back to the cabin, you explaining the process of gathering and then processing the maple sap.

He listened, smiling the whole way.

You nodded ahead. “Just through those trees.”

“You mean the really branch-y ones that I’m going to get stuck in?”

“Yup,” You said cheerfully, then darted ahead and ducked through, your smaller size useful for getting through the tangle of branches that had yet to be shed by the trees.

He followed as best he could. “Why is this harder than that stupid gorge?!”

You giggled, turning back just in time for him to fall to the ground with a grunt of pain.

“Yes, yes, it’s hilarious. Isn’t there an easier way?”

“The easier path isn’t always the better one,” You replied in a sing-song voice.

“There is?!”

“Come on, you just need to duck under that branch—no, not through it, under it.”

“Why are you tormenting me?”

“You’re late,” You said. “To the left of that. Your other left.”

He growled slightly, grabbing his tail and ducking through. “How am I late?” Then he looked at you through the branches and he looked sad again. “You actually didn’t think anyone was coming for you?”

“You’ll want to keep as close to that tree to your right as possible,” You told him, then slid through to the clear path that led to where your cabin sat.

“Hey! Wait up!”

You waited while he floundered through the branches with muttered curses and the cracking of dead branches.

“I thought you said this was prime area for maple!”

“After you get past the pines it is,” You replied, smiling a little. “You didn’t honestly think my father would let me go anywhere that wasn’t easily defended, did you?”

“Because a gorge isn’t hard enough to get past?”

“Bridges can be built.”

“I guess that’s tr—aaaah!” He fell to the ground beside you with a soft groan.

You crouched beside him. “You’re normally much more graceful.”

He pushed himself up and back to his feet, giving you a mockingly upset glare. “If you really wanted to humiliate me, you should have just made one of the trials a singing trial. Would have really weeded out your suitors.”

“I considered it, actually, and from what I remember you’re not that bad.” You nudged him, smiling.

He smiled back, his gaze softer. “I’m not good.”

“You can carry a tune, some people can’t carry a tune in a bucket.” You took his wrist and pulled him after you as you led him down the path to the cabin. “What do you want for dinner? I don’t have much right now, but I can go catch something.”

“Hey, we’re going to work together. So we’ll both catch something, then we’ll cook it, then we’ll eat it—together. Okay?” He pulled back his wrist, forcing you to slow down.

You met his eyes and nodded.

He held your gaze. “You really thought you would be alone for the rest of your life?”

“That’s what happens to loners,” You replied, finally looking away. “There’s the cabin.”

He grabbed your hand, squeezing it. “I’ll make sure you’re never alone.”

Your heart beat a little harder and faster. “The trials are over, silly. Come on, if we’re going to go hunting or fishing then I’ll need my gear.”

“I know the trials are over. I’m glad.”

You looked back at his smile and felt your stomach twist. Was he trying to mess with your head? Get back at you for making him go through the thick of those pines?

“Don’t look so shocked. I’ve kissed you before, remember?”

Embarrassment washed over you immediately and you quickly look away. “We said we’d never speak of it.”

“Why shouldn’t we? Because of how quickly your heart raced? Because you believe it was just the loneliness of winter that led to us kissing? Or because you fell for someone through the trials?” He asked, standing close enough that he could probably hear how quickly your heart was racing already.

You quickly turned away. “Stop it.”

It was quiet for a moment. “Sorry, y/n. I was just teasing. It wasn’t funny. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

You didn’t believe a single damn word, but you took the out he gave you.

“When I said I would make sure you were never alone…I…meant it as your friend. You’ll always have me as an ally.” He cautiously took your hand in his again. “I went too far. I’m really sorry.”

You gave his hand a light squeeze. “Give me time, Hobi.”

He kissed your hand. “As much as you need. Let me catch dinner tonight.”

You nodded slowly.

“Hey, look at me,” He said softly.

You did. Wondering if he could see the anxiety that had manifested in mere seconds.

He studied your face with concern on his own, ears tilted back with worry. “Come here.” He gently pulled you into a hug, arms holding you just tightly enough to make it a classic Hobi hug.

He really did give the best hugs.

You took a shaky breath, pressing your face into his shoulder.

“Don’t cry,” He murmured, sounding like he was ready to cry if you started crying. “Please tell me you forgive me.”

“You didn’t—”

“Just say you forgive me.”

You held onto him more tightly and nodded. “I forgive you.”

He pecked your hair, then kissed the tip of your ear. “Everything is going to be okay.”

You nodded, just breathing in his comforting scent for a little while. “We really do need to get moving, though, night falls quickly in the woods. As we both know all too well.”

He pulled away from the hug but kept an arm around you, following you to the cabin. “I knew you guys had some structures here and there, but I didn’t know about this place.”

“Of course not, you weren’t part of Arrow pack. Actually, most of what was left of Arrow pack couldn’t even locate it. They would have reached the gorge and just assumed that they had taken a wrong turn and leave. Lazy mutts,” You murmured, watching the ground as you moved closer to the cabin. “It’s probably a good thing. They probably would have used it for causing trouble.”

“Such as?”

“Did you know that nothing causes more trouble than when a woman gets pregnant without any sort of formal mate?”

He nodded emphatically. “All hell breaks loose. It’s the same in every tribe. Because none of the other women want to be with that man, but no one knows what man it is…”

“Because neither he nor the woman will say. So then the mother urges the father to say something to the pack leader.”

“And then the whole pack has to meet up and the woman is just mortified, and by that time most of the guys have figured out who it was who got her pregnant and it’s just messy.”

“So messy. Like, just suck it up and admit to it! You made a mistake. Own up to it and prove that you’ve learned from the mistake. The pups will by no means be unloved or uncared for, the women just don’t want to even consider having someone who doesn’t want to be a mate for life and want to know who the idiot is.”

“And the pack leader gives him jobs that require him to be responsible, and makes sure that he supports his pups.”

“Exactly.” You shook your head, sighing. Sadness washed over you.

“Did you ever wonder who would be your mate? Looking at your pack mates?” He asked, his tone thoughtful.

“I wondered how I would ever find a mate. And I fantasized about what having a mate would be like. But that’s pretty normal.” You just always were using the boys from the Scout pack in your fantasies, and you’d be lying if Hobi hadn’t been the mate in some of your favorite day-dreams. But you had been a pup last time you fantasized about who your mate would be and what it would be like. It was fairly common for daughters of pack leaders to mate with the future pack leaders of any of the packs, usually before the men took on the roll, so that the woman could integrate and become accustomed to the different packs. Your father had known by the time you were fourteen that you would never be able to mate with the men in Arrow pack, which was around the time that two of the only other promising warriors had been killed. 

“Hey, you okay?”

“I was just thinking about…everything. The past few years. Appa. He always sort of hinted that I would mate with someone from another pack. He knew that I wasn’t compatible with the men of my pack.”

“How long did you know?”

“Since I was fourteen? Maybe fifteen. There were two young men, they were actually true Arrows. They treated me well. But they were killed when poachers attacked their hunting party. I haven’t thought about them in far too long. We’ve lost so many in the past few years that it’s hard to keep track.” You opened the door and entered the cabin, stepping over to the table in the low light from the windows and door to light one of the lamps. Then you lit other lamps or turned them on.

He sucked in a breath.

You looked over at him.

He was standing in front of the shelf that held different mementos and doodads. “You kept this?”

You tilted your head, stepping around the chairs to see what he was holding. It was a sea-shell. One that he had given you when you were both pups, the last summer the two of you had together. He had shown it to you at the beginning, and kept it on the shelf in the club-house, teasing you when you kept studying. But when the last day of summer came, and you were saying goodbye to him, he had given it to you and told you to remember him. You would have another summer, but he would be training and he said it was possible that there would be many years before the two of you were ever face to face again.

“But you didn’t keep what Namjoon gave to you?”

You smirked a little. “I would have if he hadn’t broken it and said he’d get me a different one.”

“He never did?”

“I didn’t expect him to. Besides, I’ve got a scar to remember him by,” You rubbed a finger over the barely visible scar on the back of your hand from where Namjoon had tripped while casting a fishing pole and the hook had caught and then ripped through the skin.

He chuckled. “I think we all do.” He rubbed his shoulder with a smile, but his gaze was still fixed on the shell.

“I still haven’t seen the ocean,” You told him. “Just this small piece of that world.”

He shifted his gaze to you. “I’ll take you there, before we meet up with the rest of the pack. Show you my favorite spot.”

“I’d like that,” You said after a moment’s hesitation.

“Your first time seeing the ocean should be with people you care about. People who understand the sheer wonder of seeing it for the firsttime and won’t let their kids go running, screaming and crying.”

You burst out laughing.

He laughed with you, setting the shell back on the shelf. “Not that kids aren’t great but…”

“They are, just not when you’re trying to enjoy a quiet moment,” You agreed. “A special moment. A couple minutes of just looking is torture to them. They’d rather be doing. Running and playing.”

He looked at the floor, smiling still, but not as broadly. “You’re an exception to that.”

“How so?”

“You always looked before you jumped. You were calculating. When you saw something pretty, you took the time to really appreciate it. As if you knew we were two seconds behind you and would destroy whatever it was without even seeing it. You got lost once because you were looking at something, didn’t you?”

You nodded. “Yoongi found me.”

“My father had to find me that night because I got lost looking for you,” He chuckled.

You laughed a little. “I always felt like you guys were fed up with me because I was always stopping.”

“No, we just didn’t realize how much we’d wish we had stopped and looked as well. Actually, I think we all appreciate things a little more after spending so much time with you. We all learned to step back for a moment.” He took a deep breath. “I should really get out there.”

You blinked a couple times at the abrupt change, then nodded slightly. “I’ll make up the other bed for you then get some things cooking for whatever you catch.”

“I’ll make sure it’s good,” He replied, stepping closer. “I won’t let you down.”

“You never have,” You replied, feeling a little smaller than normal. Your heart was beating so hard your ears were pulsing, and you felt warm all over. “I’ve always known I could rely on you. Even if you were from a different pack. I also knew that if our packs ever fought I wouldn’t be able to face you guys.”

He looked away. “Our packs almost fought.”

“What? When?”

“Just before our leader died. He was…there were many issues. He was starting to get a little senile. He ordered our patrols to push further in on your territory. Your father warned him to back off, more than once. Namjoon tried to talk sense to him.”

“Is that why Jackson brought news from your pack instead of you for a couple months?”

He nodded. “JY found out about what was going on and he was trying to help keep the peace. The last thing anyone wanted was fighting to break out between our packs. That would be like an invitation for both poachers and the bigger packs to strong-arm their way through and dominate. The peace treaty and all trade agreements would have shattered in seconds.”

“Your pack would have won too quickly.” You looked away, the shame of what your pack had become hitting you again.

He gently directed your chin so that you were looking at him again. “Everyone was earnestly vying for your hand, y/n. Your father was proud of you, yes, but we messengers also knew all of your accomplishments. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve heard people inquire about you over the years. You may not know them, but they certainly knew you.”

You pulled away, quickly walking to the chest to get some blankets. “How is your mother? And sister? I noticed they weren’t with the rest of the pack.”

“They went ahead with part of the group to the lake. Thankfully it’s so easily defended and far enough into both territories that we needn’t worry about poachers there. They’re both well. My sister is mated, and I’ll be an Uncle come Fall.” He also seemed to be gathering his gear.

You started making the bed, trying to ignore how domestic it felt.

He cleared his throat. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Stay sharp, aim true,” You responded without thinking.

“Know your path home,” He chuckled slightly, seeing your embarrassment at blurting out an old farewell from your pack. “That’s what our pack usually says. Yours is good too. I like it. Fitting for an Arrow.”

“Haven’t you heard? Arrows went extinct.”

“No, they’re almost extinct. I know for a fact that there’s one left. She’s brilliant, beautiful, and her ancestors would be proud of her. Even in the Scouts, she will be an Arrow, aiming us toward strength and happiness.” His tone was light, but sincere. “Really, y/n. You have to remember, Namjoon is still new to leading the pack. You’ll be a fresh set of eyes and can help us patch up our defenses. Plus…since we received Arrow territory, you’ll be the expert on anything that happens here. And we can talk to Namjoon about keeping this place separate for you for the sugaring season. Keep it something you pass down to o—” He cleared his throat. “Down the generations.”

You glanced back at him, noticing he seemed a little embarrassed at almost claiming that your pups would be his as well. “At this rate, we’ll starve.”

“Right, sorry.”

The door opened and closed and he was gone.

You released the breath you had held, finally releasing the tension from your shoulders. You were surprised at how tense you were with him around when you had been so relaxed just an hour or so ago. Relaxed because he was there.

He just had to bring up that stupid kiss. You had asked him not to bring it up because you didn’t want him to know how you had had a huge crush on him, that when he didn’t seem to feel the same about you, you had been hurt and embarrassed. That kiss had meant the world to you, and he always teased you about it. You had been resolved to not think about it ever since.

But his teasing earlier had just reminded you of all the times you had wondered if he was keeping warm as he traveled between the packs carrying messages in winter.

Of you almost shooting him when he appeared in front of a deer while you were on a solo hunting trip and the two of you getting stuck in a blizzard together right after. His arms around you as the two of you kept each other warm. Both of you talking about how lonely you had been.

The way he had kissed you.

And of course, technically he had been your first and second kiss. The first when you were twelve and he was thirteen and someone dared him to kiss you.

The second in a snow-buried hut on Arrow land.

And yet he was so serious when he said he was glad the trials were over…

You shook your head and finished making his bed, putting an extra blanket or two on so that he wouldn’t get cold. He was good at taking care of his brothers when you all were younger, but you often worried that he wasn’t taking good enough care of himself.

But he proved over the next week to be excellent at taking care of you, and the two of you quickly fell into a comfortable sort of routine with each other, even as you travelled across Arrow, and then Scout territory. 

He taught you landmarks and quizzed you on names of important people in the pack you were joining, and told you stories. He kept you smiling with some silly antics and the two of you usually ended up singing songs together when you would stop for the night.

Then he blindfolded you and started guiding you.

You trusted him, letting him direct you and trying to follow his instructions to step carefully here and there, noticing the sound of waves getting so very loud and the strange smell in the air got stronger and stronger the closer to the waves you got.

“Alright,” He murmured. “Perfect.”

The blindfold was pulled away and you were greeted with the sight of a beach, but it wasn’t just any beach. This was the ocean. With huge waves and water as far as the eyes could see.

You walked forward slowly, in awe. It was better than you could have imagined.

You looked back at him and he was grinning. “It’s beautiful!”

He laughed softly, and took your hand firmly in his own. “Come on, I’ll show you my favorite spot. It’s a bit of a climb.”

“Good thing I’m in good shape,” You responded, nudging him.

He laughed more, leading you towards the rocky-outcrop.

The two of you climbed up and over the ridge, then carefully followed a tunnel down. He caught you every time you slipped, whispering reassurance that it wasn’t much farther.

You replied with soft sounds of acknowledgment.

Then you ran into his back.

“Sorry.”

He cleared his throat and for some reason, even in the dark, you could tell he was nervous. “Y/n…about…everything, I guess.”

You shifted, tilting your head, barely able to make out his figure in the tunnel ahead of you. “Everything?”

“You…you know how I kissed you?”

“Hoseok—”

“No, hear me out!” He grabbed your arms, sounding desperate. “I played it off because I was afraid you…that it was just the heat of the moment and then you asked me to never speak of it again but now…now I realize that we were both mistaken. I pushed aside what I was feeling because you were from another pack, but I shouldn’t have. I knew that you would mate outside of your pack. Your father had mentioned it after I escorted you back to your pack that time. He asked me if I thought you would adapt well to another pack.”

You blinked, choking up at the mention of your father.

“I knew…I knew he was asking me if I was interested in you. But I was stupid, and I put aside what I felt because our packs were on rocky ground and I had already endangered my status in the pack by refusing to take Namjoon’s place as the next leader when our former leader tried to push Namjoon out. It was stupid. But I’m done being stupid. I wanted to wait until you said you were ready, I really did. But I need to know if it was just me that felt this way about you before we meet up with the others. I’m in love with you. So in love, that my mother and sister always knew when I was coming from or going to your pack because I would always be nervous about seeing you. When they announced the trials I knew I had made a mistake. I should have told your father right then that I loved you. That I would help you adapt to our pack.”

Your pulled your arms out of his grasp and he froze, breathing in sharply.

You found his hands in the dark and took them in your own.

He breathed out slightly in relief. “I love you, y/n. I want you to run beside me. I want to see the world as you see it, for all the beauty and hope.”

“You’re the only sunshine I need,” You whispered, feeling vulnerable in the dark. “I’m scared I won’t be able to adapt, Hobi.”

He gently pulled you forward, leading the way through the tunnel again, and out into a sunlit cavern. It had a mystical feel to it, almost feeling like a forest even though it was an ocean cavern. The light was blinding or brilliant, but gentle and warm.

He wrapped his arms around you from behind while you were staring in awe at the beautiful place. “All you need to do is be yourself. Respect Namjoon. Run with me. Rest with me…” He paused, placing a hesitant kiss on your cheek.

You turned to look at him. “You’re telling me that I didn’t have to go through all those damn trials?! That the reason I went through that nightmare was because we were both too stupid to realize that we were in love with each other?!” You were being louder than necessary, but it had all sunk in and you were more than a little upset with yourself. “Of all the stupid things I’ve done…”

He started laughing, but the hopeful look in his eyes was what really caught your attention.

You laughed softly, looking at the stone floor, then up into his handsome face. All the nervousness and apprehension, the looming fear of being in a new pack and not knowing what he really felt, all of the indecision was washed away. You were calm, and you felt peaceful for the first time in a long time. 

“Y/n?”

You threw your arms around him, hugging him tightly and grinning. “I love you, Hobi. I really, really love you.” You bit your lip, just imagining having kids with his amazing smile. Running to greet him when he came back from delivering messages to other packs.

“We’ll be happy together,” He whispered. “I promise. I’ll always find you and I’ll always make sure you’re never alone.”

“You give the best hugs,” You responded. “Just hug me every day.”

He chuckled. “As long as you kiss me every day. I’ve been dreaming about that kiss ever since it happened.”

You pulled out of the hug slightly and gave him a proper kiss, melting against him. “Neither of us has to dream anymore.”

He was yours for the rest of your lives.


	5. Namjoon

You groaned in frustration, setting aside the last letter. Many of the candidates had done well, but none of them had really spoken to you. 

You picked up the first again, the one from Namjoon. He was poetic, but also somehow managed to create a sense that he was the safest option. He also spoke of how you were raised being something he found intriguing in pursuing you because he was still such a new leader. He had trained to be the leader, but he couldn’t train a mate to be the leaders wife. He needed someone who could help him. Who could pick up where he left off in his abilities, and would be able to help him care for his pack members. 

He was right. What he said made sense. And since his pack was still adjusting to the change in leadership it was the right time for him to have a mate. To have someone with him to show that the strength of the pack would be carried by him as well. And since you were known in their pack it wouldn’t be that hard of a transition. You would already have friends. 

Not to mention you thought that waking up to his face would be more than bearable.

You took a deep breath, pushing back your exhaustion, and then set it aside, making the list of those who would go through to the next round and walked out of your tent. 

Your presence was noticed immediately by the pack leaders who seemed to be discussing something or other, but who quickly turned to you, bowing. 

Jellyfish was hasty and seemed nervous, Stem seemed reluctant and wary. JY was cordial. 

Namjoon was calm, friendly and respectful. As he straightened, his eyes searched over your face, as if he could tell that you hadn’t been able to sleep even though you had done your best to hide the signs. As if he knew about the pounding headache you had, and how you really just wanted to wrap up in blankets by a fire.

“Good afternoon, my lady,” JY greeted you. 

You dipped your head to them, your head pounding too much to do much more than that. “Leaders. If you would be so kind as to gather your candidates, I have the list of those who have made it to the next…” the world spun, cutting your sentence off. 

“My lady?”

You blinked a couple times, but your eyes wouldn’t focus. “I’m fine,” You lied. “Just a little dehydrated perhaps.”

Namjoons face filled your vision, grounding you. “Y/n?”

You closed your eyes for a moment, then opened them and looked at him again, unable to do much besides trying to ground yourself and make the world hold still as you swayed slightly. 

His face creased in a frown, and his hands felt your face. “Get a medic.” His voice was as alarmed as his facial expression and he lurched forward and down, catching you as you swayed again and picking you up. 

“Take her to the cabin,” Stem ordered. 

Namjoon nodded and carried you quickly out of camp. “You’re supposed to take care of yourself.”

“I’m fine,” you insisted, but the world was a blur. 

“When was the last case of spruce fever in your pack?”

Spruce fever? “What’s that?”

He cursed. “You guys never got that. I forgot. And Taehyung just had it before we came.” He muttered more curse words. 

“Is it bad?” You asked, closing your eyes against the racing world.

“Yes,” He replied, fear ringing his voice. “More so for women than men. We don’t know why.”

Everything was getting a little blurry, especially sounds.

“Namjoon…I…I don’t…” 

He pounded up to the cabin, somehow managing to open the door and shove past it without jostling you too much. He took you straight to the bed, laying you down on it, then covering you up with the many luxurious blankets. “Stay awake. If you fall asleep you’ll be in even more danger.”

“My pack…”

“We’ll watch to see if those…if they fall ill. Tell me everything that’s happened since we last spoke. Just…keep talking.” Namjoon’s voice was urgent and you listened to it because there was a commanding edge to it. The voice of a true leader who expected obedience and would make sure you felt the consequences of disobedience.

The voice of an ultimate alpha.

You swallowed, then hesitantly started talking. “I don’t know when we last saw each other before the pack meetings.”

“Two years ago. During the flood.”

“Oh…” You barely remembered because of how frantic everyone had been, making sure pups, elders, and mothers were safe and fed, dry and warm. “That was a crazy time. Our packs weren’t getting along the greatest.”

“Our leader wasn’t exactly helping that…”

“You smoothed things over well. Father spoke highly of you after we parted. Actually, I was surprised he didn’t just try to arrange for me to mate with you in the first place,” You were feeling a little delirious. You were almost hyper-focused on Namjoon. “But then again…I kept saying that I wasn’t going to marry until the pack had an potential successor for my father. He wanted me secure, but I wanted the pack secure. Otherwise they probably would have arranged for us before you took over.”

“You wouldn’t have chosen me in the first place.”

“Only because you wouldn’t be…happy…with me. Nobody is. I’m…too much trouble…”

“Hey, stay with me. You need to stay awake.”

“It hurts,” You whimpered, writhing as pains started shooting through your limbs. You felt far too warm and yet freezing at the same time.

He was by your side in an instant. “Drink,” He instructed, that same edge to his voice as he propped you up slightly and held a cup to your lips.

You drank, following the instinct of his command. 

He allowed you to drink to your hearts content, especially once you felt the relief of the cool water. “They never thought I’d succeed as a leader, you know. Not when I first started. I’m a klutz. I break things left and right. But after the way I handled the flood they completely respected me. They accepted me. Because they knew I was ready. A pack supports each other and wants what’s best for the whole of the pack instead of individuals. You are a true warrior. That may seem like trouble to your former pack, but it’s an invaluable mindset in mine. Now, keep talking. Tell me stories. Tell me about your father.”

You shook your head, sorrow flooding you as the pains came back. You were halfway between sleep and screaming for hours in agony.

“Speak,” He ordered.

“He didn’t talk for two weeks after my mother was killed,” You whimpered out. “It scared me more than losing her. Scared me more than those that killed her. He didn’t cry, he just didn’t speak. When he looked at me, he wasn’t sad or worried. He was just solemn. Like I was an illusion. When he did start speaking again, his first sentence was to tell me that since I was pretty I needed to be able to fight twice as hard. I needed to be able to fight against anything I came up against. If I brought up my mother, he would get quiet again. He hasn’t spoken of her since I became a full warrior of my pack, and before that, when I started training. If I brought her up, he would get almost cold. Like he had blocked off her memory in i-ice,” You let out a cry of pain, trembling.

You could smell his distress.

“I brought the medic,” A new voice said, the door letting in a painfully cold breeze that caused you to wail in agony.

“Oh dear…”

You struggled against your body and Namjoon’s orders to stay awake and keep talking. The war was tearing you apart and you felt like any second the painful breaths you were taking would suddenly stop.

“Hey, keep talking, y/n. Now,” Namjoon’s orders cut through the pain, but just enough that you heard him and struggled to comply.

“Hurts, hurts, hurts,” You whimpered, writhing as someone tried to hold you still.

There was a soothing touch to your face and you turned toward it.

“Make it stop, make it stop,” You pleaded.

“Okay, okay, shh,” Namjoon murmured in your ear, and you realized it was his hands on your face. “We’re going to help you, we just need you to lay still.” The last two words were a new order.

You went limp the moment the order met your ears.

He murmured softly in your ear, just comforting words.

Then you felt something sharp on your arm.

You started trying to pull away, but Namjoon held you in place.

“Lay still, y/n. It’ll be over in a moment,” Namjoon ran his fingers through your hair. “We’re going to take care of you.”

You let out a whine, tensing up.

His voice lowered even further. “I’m going to take care of you.”

You relaxed under his words and touch, not even bothering to fight your inner nature. Your animal nature. There was a true, ultimate alpha and he was taking care of you. 

He was protecting you.

You felt weak when you woke up, but you felt better than last you recalled, so you called it progress and managed to get your eyes open at least partially.

There was no one anywhere you could see and panic rose in your throat with a scared squeak.

Which alerted you to how much pain your throat was in, the squeak seeming to aggravate it and the burning sensation making you wish you could scream.

“Drink this,” Namjoon was suddenly beside you, helping you sit up and sip some water. “Your fever hasn’t broken yet, but I’m glad you’re awake. We were getting scared.” His voice was gentle and caring, his hold on you so practiced that for a second there was a painful thought of him holding another woman like this. 

You shivered and shoved that thought away. If this sickness passed through his pack, he would have helped treat the sick. It’s part of the job of a leader. When there aren’t enough to treat the sick, the leader or leader in training steps in and helps. Even if he had it, before and after he got over it he may have been helping.

He set the water aside to pull the covers up over you more. “You cold?”

You nodded and he added another blanket, then gentle lay you back on some more pillows so you were propped up.

You almost whined at the loss of contact, but remembering how terrible your throat felt stopped you. You watched him put more wood in the stove and place a kettle on it, watched as he flinched after burning himself.

He met your gaze and quickly strode back over, almost tripping over a chair, helping you drink more water. “You know where you are?”

You thought for a moment. You hazily remembered collapsing in front of the leaders of the packs and Namjoon being close. A cabin…away from the rest.

Ah. The honeymoon cabin. No wonder the blankets were so nice. It had been prepared for after the trials ended. When you…

You nodded.

He carefully brushed your hair from your face. “I told you not to fall asleep,” He scolded gently, a smile teasing at the corners of his mouth. He gently stroked your hair. “Thankfully, you didn’t fall asleep until after the healer said it was safe for you to sleep. Your arm might hurt a bit. He aggravated the skin to help you absorb the herbs better without us trying to get you to swallow.”

You closed your eyes, enjoying his touch. “I never realized,” You whispered.

“Realized what?”

You opened your eyes and met his gaze. “You’re a true alpha.”

He blinked in surprise, then seemed embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to order you…”

You shook your head. “It’s okay. It helped. That’s what that skill is for.” You darted your hand out to pull his back to your hair, leaning into his touch when he complied easily. Your hand quickly retreated back to the safety and warmth of the blanket. The extra heat from the stove seemed to start filling the room.

He seemed relaxed. More than when you just saw him around the camp. “Your throat still hurting?”

You nodded. “Water helped.”

“I have a special tea. I’ll put some honey in it for you,” He offered, then leaned down and pressed a kiss to your brow.

You blinked up at him.

His eyes widened slightly. “Sh—sorry. I don’t know why I did tha—”

You pressed a finger to his lips. “Shut up. It’s fine.”

He took your hand, and squeezed it. “Squeeze my fingers?”

You did, kind of confused. Your confusion grew even deeper when he looked worried. 

“Hold the cup,” He murmured, handing you the water.

You tried, and watched in terror as your hand shook terribly and were barely able to hold the cup for more than a second before he quickly took it back and set it aside.

“It’s one of the symptoms…but this is…” He gently rubbed your hand, frowning. “You focus on resting and getting better. I’ll focus on taking care of you. Only a select few know about you falling ill. Four of your former pack mates have fallen ill, and we spread a story about isolating you so you wouldn’t fall ill as well.”

You shiver, looking into his eyes, scared at your own weakness.

He gently pulled you into a hug. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay. I’m taking care of you. JB knows, and is guarding. Inconspicuously. The guys are suspicious. Seokjin-hyung is the only one who knows that you’re sick. He’s bringing us food. The other pack leaders are having the other candidates go through some exercise regimes. Putting on shows of sorts. Keep people from asking too many questions.”

You curled up into his arms, pulling the blankets to you.

He made a soft sound, then carefully wrapped the blankets around you and pulling you into his lap as he took you closer to the stove and fireplace. “How’s this?”

You made a soft sound of pleasure at the warmth and comfort. You rested your face in the crook of his neck. “Is this okay with you?”

He hummed. “Yeah. This is fine. As long as you’re comfortable.”

“I’m scared.”

He pressed a kiss to your hair. “I know. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I’ll be your strength.”

“I wanted to choose you,” You whispered.

He kissed the tip of your nose. “I know.”

You frowned, looking up at him. “You know?”

He nodded. “Your father talked to me a lot about a…physical representation of the treaty between our two packs. Talked about how much he had to listen to you admire me…”

You groaned and hid your face in him. You were starting to feel the shooting pains again. “’Joon?”

He looked down at you. “Pain coming back?”

You nodded.

He moved you aside and got the tea he had talked about earlier. He hurried to help you drink it once he knew it was cool enough. “This should help. The fever will take back over when the pain increases. I’ll be here for you. I was teasing you earlier. Your father just wanted you to be safe. He wanted you out of Arrow pack. He was afraid if you were there much longer you might get hurt by them. He wanted you to be able to live up to your full potential. He just…when I mentioned that I didn’t want you to be trapped in a relationship where you were unhappy, he said that you were at least attracted to me before. When we were teens. Then when you were feverish, you mentioned something about choosing me based on the letter. Which you had in the pocket of your skirt. You also said it was a logical choice.”

You frowned, wrinkling your nose.

He chuckled lightly. “It’s okay. I don’t mind that you saw it as a logical choice.”

“It’s not the only reason I wanted to choose you.” You greedily drank the tea, the soothing effects of the honey in the tea helping your throat. “More?”

He nodded, taking the cup from you. “But…you did choose me?”

“If I had to choose now, yes. I would choose you.”

He bit his lip, then leaned in an kissed your lips very briefly. “Don’t worry. No one has ever contracted it twice. I’m going to take care of you. You’re going to be okay. Just like when we were kids.”

You nudged the scent gland on his neck, breathing in the scent trying to smell him but being unable to. You whined softly.

He chuckled softly. “I know, honey. You’re feeling pretty miserable, huh?” He then moved away and got you more tea.

Pains shot through your body, and you whined again. “Hate this.”

“Getting worse?”

You nodded, taking a gasp for a breath instead.

His gaze snapped to you, forehead creasing. He left the cup and pot over there, falling to the ground and wincing, before he managed to get to you. He felt your forehead. “The fever is taking hold again. It’s going to be okay. Just relax and I’ll get you through it.”

You shivered, squeezing your eyes shut.

Light was what woke you up again, and you flinched a little when you realized you were being moved.

“Hey, relax, I’ve got you. Relax.” The alpha’s order permeated through the white noise that seemed to encompass you, providing you a moment to get your thoughts to gather on his order. It took your mind another few moments to contemplate exactly what the order meant, and a few more moments to follow the order. 

“Do you know where you are?”

You opened your mouth, but couldn’t come up with the words to respond and ended up shaking your head.

“Okay, that’s okay. I’m moving you to one of our vehicles. I’ll explain later. Just relax and go back to sleep. You’re almost through this.”

You obeyed him.

You woke up in a tent, and it was sometime during the day because your view of the outside world was bright. You looked around, confused.

Namjoon ducked into the tent, carrying a bowl of something that smelled amazing. “Hey, you’re awake.”

You nodded, shakily pushing yourself up and looking around. Your things were all here, arranged with someone else’s belongings. “Where am I?”

“Scout territory. The heart of Scout territory.”

You looked up at him in surprise.

He sat on the edge of the bed, putting more pillows behind you to prop you up. “There were too many questions being asked about your whereabouts. The leader of the Stem Pack ended up telling them all that you cracked under the pressure, and that they had all suggested you simply mate with me since your father spoke of it before at a pack moot. He told them we were in the cabin…finishing things.”

You shook your head a bit, thinking it over. “I guess that works.”

“How do you feel?”

“Tired? Weak.” You rubbed your arms to warm them a bit more. “Still cold.”

He nodded. “You still have a bit of a fever, but you’re on the mend now. And the other pack leaders seemed to respect me more when we parted. Any idea why?”

“There are alphas and then there are true alphas. None of them are true alphas. You are. I bet I didn’t respond to any of them while I was feverish?”

He shook his head. “Only to me.” He tucked another blanket around you, under your chin, before pecking your nose.

His eyes looked slightly bloodshot, and there were shadows under his eyes. His eyelids were drooping a bit.

You lifted the blanket, holding it to your left, and wrapped your arms and blanket around him.

He sighed softly. “I’ve been so worried. I almost lost you.”

“How long have I been…?”

“Two weeks.”

You shivered, pulling weakly at him.

He complied, laying back against the pillows with you, holding you gently. “My pack knows the truth, I told them when we were moving you Yoongi’s wagon. The other packs had already left. When they saw the state you were in they understood.”

“They trust you. And respect you.”

“I’m going to need your help, you know. I’m still new to this whole leading thing and you’ve had quite a few years practicing as a leader’s mate.”

You smiled, sinking further into the bed, eyes starting to close. “Mmm, good. I needed a purpose.”

He kissed your forehead. “You’re still okay with us being mates?”

You nodded, waking up a bit. “You’re still okay with part of my choice being logical?”

He tilted your chin up and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. “I am.”

You sighed and closed your eyes, trusting that you were safe with him.

———

“There you are,” You said gently to the pup, tucking the end of the bandage in and smiling at the cute boy. “All better. If your eomma doesn’t get the chance to change it in the morning come find me, okay?”

“Thank you, noona,” He chirped, smiling back before he ran off with the other pups.

You picked up your basket and bag, moving through the camp and delivering different supplies to the different families so you could at least associate the family names to some faces and occupations. You made sure to greet people with smiles, keeping your chin up. You were their leader’s mate, and you were there to keep an eye on the well-being of his pack so that he could attend more important matters. Such as organizing the hunting parties, establishing guard schedules for the stationary trades, and planning the journey for the mothers and pups to the summer camp as well as whether it would be to the same place it had for more than thirty years.

Your last stop was to where the men were gathered, brainstorming for the most efficient use of their numbers and time.

They were debating something or other, with Namjoon looking thoughtfully between Jimin and the other man whose name escaped you.

Jimin looked irritated, and behind him Yoongi and Hoseok exchanged a look of muted irritation.

“It’s the way things have always been done!”

Jimin’s brows came down even further. “It’s not enough, not without the addition of Arrow pack protecting the camp by the lake! We can’t risk losing any of them.”

“The camp has been safe thus far, why should that have changed?”

“Because the Arrow pack territory has been left unguarded, surely the poachers will have figured this out by now. The poachers know exactly where the camp is and has for three years now, my pack had guard camps stationed through our territory around the lake to ensure safety. Without those camps the risk is enlarged,” You interjected calmly.

“How can you be certain that they know? You’re a…” the man stopped himself short at a low growl from Namjoon.

“I myself fought off some poachers last summer alongside some of the elder warriors of my pack. I assisted my father in assigning guard groups. How would you know what happened in Arrow territory, pray tell?” You asked, walking calmly around to Namjoon’s side and touching his arm to redirect his attention to you saw that he was still sizing up the man who would have insulted you.

Namjoon blinked at you, then kissed your forehead.

“And how did they get through Arrow territory to that point?”

You let your gaze shift over to the man.

“How could Arrow pack let them get that close?”

You met Namjoon’s gaze again.

“How could you not stop them before entering your territory? What kind of warriors are you?”

“Enough,” Namjoon murmured, his tone signifying that he didn’t wish to hear one more word. “Arrow pack suffered immense losses long before any of the other packs. Their territory is the closest to where we think the poachers live. It dissolved due to the conflict of interests. What happened is past, we can only take the knowledge we have gained from it and move forward. We cannot risk the lake. Not this year. Maybe after we train the newest of our young men. That is my decision. We’ll place them near Hollowpoint bay. It’s one of the easiest locations in our territory to protect. We should work intelligently. We have split what was Arrow territory between our own and Jay pack since we bordered them. JY has given us leave to take the part of the land that we wish the most to have, Hoseok, Soobin, and Jungkook stay. The rest of you may go. Talk to Yoongi if you wish to be posted at Hollowpoint bay with the women and children. I’ll determine a sufficient number by tomorrow.”

You moved to leave with the rest, but he caught your waist. 

“I want you to be here for the conversation. JY said it so you could have what part of the land you wanted.” Namjoon spoke just loud enough for you to hear. He pressed a kiss to your temple. “Thank you for intervening with them. I didn’t have an answer, but without that added protection…it’s just too much of a risk. You were guarding alone, weren’t you?”

“There weren’t enough fighters for me to have assistance but he would never have believed I was alone.” You tucked yourself against his shoulder.

“Yah, don’t rub it in,” Hoseok chuckled.

You looked at him and smiled, not moving away from Namjoon even a little.

Namjoon laughed softly, deep in his chest. “You have the map?”

“It’s pretty rough, just enough to get me through the territory, find the main camp,” Hoseok spread a map of your former pack territory onto the table.

You glanced over it, slipping out of Namjoon’s arms and grabbing a pen. You dipped it into the ink and started putting in important landmarks. “Given the proximity to Scout territory, there’s a strip of the territory that I would like that could also prove fair compromise for the Jay pack.” You carefully penned in the river and gorge. You marked the outposts, the camps, any established buildings or bridges. You’d long ago memorized all maps of the land you called home for so long. 

Namjoon tucked your hair behind your ear. “You’ve tired yourself.”

You looked up at him. “It’s hard. I’m used to being able to do so much. Adjusting to limits…I cannot wait to be full strength again.”

He looked over the map with you, hand resting lightly on the small of your back. He seemed to be taking the time to relax and gather his thoughts, simply watching you add details to the map.

Hoseok came back over with Jungkook and another boy you weren’t quite familiar with but had seen around, must have been Soobin. “Got them, they were goofing off with Taehyungie and Jiminie.” Then he grinned at the map. “You’ve had practice doing this, haven’t you?”

“Once or twice,” You answered vaguely, penning in a vague landmark beyond the gorge. You hesitated in that area.

Namjoon gently rubbed your back. “It’s hard, placing your loyalty with a new pack. Thank you for doing so well. It that where…?” He held up one of the maple sweets that you had left with him earlier. 

You nodded, looking back at the map. “I…can I…”

“We’ll talk about it later,” He whispered, guiding you off of the table.

You nodded, still keeping your gaze on the map. It felt wrong to be laying out your territory for them to see. “Because it’s more vulnerable to attack from poachers now, the territory will be better used for hunting trips or resource acquirement. Winters are more intense, but there are various groves where large game gathers. There are good foraging areas as well.”

Hoseok bent over the map. “Y/n is in our group for this, yes?”

Namjoon went rigid beside you.

“It would be the smart way of doing things,” Jungkook said carefully. “She knows the territory best. To keep the peace. They should have a map of the territory as well. Y/n should be the one working with the two packs to split the territories.”

Soobin looked between Hoseok and Jungkook like they were out of their minds for talking like that to their leader.

“They’re right,” You said softly. “No one can navigate that area quite so well as I can. JY is already being generous in giving us our choice of the land.”

“He’s giving you your choice of the land,” Namjoon corrected. “If we take too much, we won’t be able to manage it.”

You nodded, “Which is why this strip would be the most logical choice, especially if I continue with my family’s tradition. There’s still good hunting in these areas and it would be a smaller strip to manage.” 

“Won’t it be a little difficult for you to carry on the family tradition alone?” Hoseok asked.

“Who said she was going to do it alone?” Namjoon asked, scowling slightly at the map.

“Joon-ah, you can’t exactly take the time off for sugaring,” You pointed out, sliding your hand along his arm to comfort him.

He seemed a bit red in the cheeks when he met your gaze.

“And it might be a while before we have pups,” You added in a quieter voice, looking down at your hand as it shook from the exertion of the day. It wasn’t quite dinner time yet and already you had expended most of your energy.

He took your hands in his to steady them. “But maybe you could teach some of the younger members of the pack?” He placed a gently kiss on your cheek.

“How young?”

“Younger than Jungkook but old enough to be training. We have some gentler souls that need an occupation and…maybe…”

You slowly nodded. “I’ll consider it.”

He kissed you. “Take your time. You have time. You’re not strong enough for a trip like setting a new boundary.”

You bit your lip. “It’s not going to be for another week and a half. If I balance work and rest, I should be strong enough for something as simple as a establishing a border through the territory I know best. The hardest stretch is the gorge, which we don’t necessarily need to cross. As long as they know to meet us around here, then we can take a little extra time to set the border. Right?” You looked to Hoseok.

He nodded. “Between us and Jay pack we don’t have to worry about being safe, and if the gorge is as difficult as you say, then if we cross it after parting ways with Jay pack the likelihood of poachers…?”

“Slim, very slim. We never encountered outsiders in that area. Well, their bodies, but never anyone living.” You stroked Namjoon’s hair, noticing that his jaw was set, chin jutting out slightly. “If anything does happen, I know all of the places to hide or best places to fight. Let me be useful, Joonie. Let me do something for the pack. Show them that my heart lies here.”

He looked at you. “Does someone doubt it?”

“Joonie,” You repeated, giving him a bit of a pout. “It’s only natural that they should want me to prove my loyalty to my new pack. It’s only a few that need convincing. This is something I can do. I just need you to tell me I can.”

He looked at the map again, holding tightly to you.

You shrugged slightly at Hoseok and the other two. You’d given your argument. Nothing more you could do but wait for Namjoon to make his decision.

“Hoseok, take word of the plan to Jay pack,” Namjoon said, then boldly marked along where you had suggested with some red ink. “You three and y/n. Give them this map, tell them that this is the split that y/n suggested. Soobin, as his apprentice, you should go with him. Jungkook, where’s your apprentice?”

“He was assisting Jin-hyung on my orders.”

“Start preparing him for the mission,” Namjoon ordered casually. “It’ll be good for both of you. You can bond with him.”

Jungkook nodded, but he looked nervous.

Hoseok slung an arm around Soobin’s shoulders, then Jungkook’s. “Come on, let’s find some food before we have to head out.”

Namjoon guided you toward the tent the two of you shared. “It’s Jungkook’s first time with an apprentice. Actually, it’s Hoseok’s too, but he’s helped with other apprentices before. Jungkook is used to being the youngest.”

You smiled. “He’ll do fine. His apprentice must be fairly decent as well if you’re allowing him on this trip.”

He nodded. “I want you only doing enough in a day to help you rebuild your strength. I want you resting as much as you can.”

“Okay.”

“And you better leave some energy for me,” He added, pecking your temple.

“Of course,” You replied softly.

He held the tent open for you to duck in.

You sat on the bed, watching as he shrugged off his jacket in the warmer environment of the tent. He was strong, but not in an outwardly way. He didn’t have bulging muscles, but he was fit, and when he moved—especially in the privacy of your tent—you could see his muscles. Now, without his shirt…

He sat beside you and gently cupped your face. “You understand…that some of them won’t accept you until…”

You nodded. “Until I have your child. I know. Soon. Not yet, but soon.” You pressed a light kiss to his lips.

He grinned at you. “I can wait. I’m just happy being with you. I don’t want to risk losing you. Promise me you’ll be careful on that trip. One near-death experience a summer is more than enough for both of us. I’ll stay away from death, and so will you. Deal?”

You leaned in and pressed another kiss to his lovely lips. “Deal. I should try and sleep a bit. Do you have time to stay with me?”

He wrapped around you, kissing you a couple more times. He let his forehead rest against yours. “I have time. But you can’t sleep in that, it’ll wrinkle.” He stood up and pulled you to your feet.

You smiled up at him. “I’m very tired. Help me?”

He looked you up and down, biting his lip with a smirk. He put his hands on your waist and pulled you into a hug for a moment, his hands sliding up and undoing the buttons. “Glad to, baby. Don’t want you overdoing it. Just don’t laugh if I mess up some of the buttons.”

“Never,” You murmured, kissing him a little more. You lingered on his lips, dropping your arms when he managed to finish unbuttoning your overdress. He slid the dress over your shoulders and arms. 

“How many layers are you wearing, baby?” He asked, laughing a little before placing a gentle bite on your neck.

You gently hit his chest. “It’s still cold outside.” 

He laughed and helped you step out of it. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll keep you warm.” He kissed you again, then tucked his head into your neck. “I’ll take care of you.”

His voice had a tone to it that made you melt into him, letting him tend to your every need.

“Alpha,” You murmured happily.

He met your eyes. “I’m going to love you forever.”

You believed him. “Then I’ll love you longer.”


	6. Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we got a member from another group! This is because I ran into some major road blocks for Jimin and I only had one person expressing any interest in the continuation of this series! Yay!

(Messenger Dude, Protects you,helps you sneak away to breath and clear your head) 

“This is a setup!” Someone from the Stem pack screeched from the safety of their pack.

“The Scout Pack should be eliminated from the trials!”

“Why should they have the advantage over all the other groups?”

You stayed behind the safety that the Jay and Scout packs were providing you, alarmed. You’d been steadily disqualifying suitors in your own way, spending meals with the suitors from the different packs to get to know them better. Really trying to keep an open mind, and judge fairly.

But with the way they were acting, you knew that if you chose someone from the Scout pack a war would break out. Feuding packs was the last thing anyone wanted.

“Eliminating them from this is hardly fair,” JY tried to reason, and you could tell he wished he had your father to broker the peace as he had always done.

Because no one was listening to him.

Which meant you had to acknowledge what that sinking feeling in your stomach was.

You grabbed Jackson’s sleeve to get his attention, waiting until he bent so you could speak in his ear.

He looked at you with wide eyes, confirming that you were serious.

You nodded, looking away.

He stepped forward, past JY, effectively gaining everyone’s attention. “Our lady, y/n, has decided she will pare down the suitors to two from each pack and decide on her mate by tomorrow evening. She asks that you respect this decision and go back to your own camps to allow her space and quiet to think over this important decision.”

There were grumblings and murmurings, but they started backing away.

Jackson looked at you to confirm that he conveyed the right message.

“Thanks,” You said, grateful that people always respected messengers. They were the ones that had a sort of immunity when it came to traveling through other’s territory. If they broke the laws of the packs, then they’d be tried, but just crossing through the territory was always allowed and their words carried weight because they did travel so far to convey their messages.

Namjoon and JY approached you, but you held up your hand to prevent them from speaking.

“Any further delay in this process will only bring more tension and squabbling. My father worked his whole life to keep the peace between the packs, he would be devastated if it fell apart because of me. I’m aware of the import of my decision…I have to choose with both my head and my heart. And I apologize, Namjoon, but if I choose Scout pack…no one can afford a war right now. I’m afraid the two I include from your pack will be a formality.” You dropped your gaze to the ground.

“I understand. I hope whatever your decision is will be the one that leads to the most happiness for you. I’ll send Taehyung over with some dinner for you?”

You nodded.

He stepped closer and rested a hand on your shoulder. “I really do hope you find happiness.”

You pressed your cheek to his hand momentarily. “And the same for you and the other boys. Arrows sharp and aim true.”

“Fair skies and clear path,” He responded quietly, then walked toward his own pack.

JY was still waiting. “Y/n?”

You looked up.

He looked worried. “Do you really feel you know anyone well enough to decide?”

“I don’t have the luxury of time to get to know them more. This is just something I have to do. Thank you for assisting me and looking out for me all this time, but now more than ever, this is a decision I have to make on my own.” You dipped your head to him and walked past him and the subpack that had stuck around, into your tent where you collapsed on your bed with a squeak of frustration and anxiety. 

You were out of your mind. Absolutely bonkers.Cutting it down to two from each pack? You could have said four just as easily! You could have given yourself three days instead of one and a half.

There was nothing left to do but make your choices. Two from each pack.

“Y/n? I brought your dinner.” Taehyung’s deep voice resonated through your tent.

You got up and straightened yourself a bit and opened the tent flap. “Thank you.”

He entered with the tray of food. “Are you out of your mind?!” He hissed the moment the tray was on your table.

You sighed. “Tae, please…you think this is easy for me? If I don’t choose, war will break out among the packs. If I choose your pack, then it will be targeted. My father worked so hard for peace between the packs, but the balance is delicate. If he was still around, then maybe I would have more of a choice.”

“They don’t deserve you,” He muttered, hugging you. “At least…pick someone from Jay Pack. At least they’d take care of you. Please. And we’d still see you now and then.”

You sighed softly, relishing the warmth and comfort of his embrace. “I…I was thinking of picking someone from JB’s subpack.”

He pressed a kiss to your forehead. “They’re good men. They will take good care of you. Keep you safe.”

You breathed out shakily. “I’m scared.”

“It’s okay, y/n. It’ll all be okay. Do you want help? Or do you want me to leave you alone to work on it?” He brushed your hair from your face.

“Alone. I need to go through the letters from some of the remaining candidates. I can get rid of some that I just haven’t felt a connection to. I’ll make sure to enjoy the food. Tell Jin and Yoongi that I appreciate the food.”

He sighed and exited the tent.

You finished the food, pacing your tent as you read. Finally, you peeked out to see if the coast was clear.

It wasn’t.

“Jackson, a word?” You called, getting an idea and running with it.

He looked at you, surprised, but quickly excused himself from his group and came to you. “My lady?”

“Do me a favor?” You asked, doing your best to keep your expression neutral since it had garnered attention from others.

“Anything, my lady, within pack law.”

“Help me sneak away from camp so I can think clearly?”

He grinned and bowed slightly. “It would be my pleasure. Give me a paper or something and I’ll pretend I’m delivering it, give it a few minutes, then head toward the bathrooms. I’ll clear them out after you’ve hidden in one of the stalls and then you can escape out the window and we’ll head out into the forest. I’ll have to guard you and keep you safe…”

“That’s perfectly all right,” You replied as you handed him an blank paper, folded in two. “Thank you.”

His plan worked beautifully, and soon you were wading mid-shin in one of the streams, surrounded by birdsong and psithurism instead of conversations and clanging.

He respected the tranquility of the place, keeping an eye on the surroundings as you attempted to unwind and clear your head. He also had a parchment he was sketching on now and then.

You went over the list of remaining suitors, sighing softly and sitting on the stream bank. 

“Trouble, miss?”

“Is there ever not?” You asked, with a single huff of laughter. “This meeting was supposed to be…good. Strengthen the packs, solidify the peace, and support the trade between packs. Instead it feels as if I’m tearing them apart. Before the trials really started I was so confident that I could use the trials to actually find someone that cared about me. To find someone that I could actually care about, and love. It was foolish of me. All I’ve done is stir up malice and discontent and completely twisted myself around so that I don’t know which way is up.”

He sat down beside you, but kept his feet from the water. “Are you scared?”

You nodded.

He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, waiting until you shifted and rested your head on his shoulder. “Y/n, you can’t control how the packs will react to anything. Jay and Scout pack will have your back no matter what your decision, but that isn’t necessarily true for the other packs, even if we wish it were true. You need to do what’s best for yourself and stop worrying about everyone else. You have to pare this down to two people from each pack, right?” He gestured to the list.

You nodded. “And I can’t risk the Scout pack by choosing one of them. They already know as much.”

“Alright, so, who’s left from Stem pack? Because I’ve interacted with them and I can tell you more about them.”

You pulled away so that the two of you could discuss the Stem and Jellyfish packs. With his insight into their characters and how they actually feel about the competition, you managed to pare down to two from the other packs. Then you just had to pick the two representatives from Scout pack and decide on those from Jay pack. A decision that would best be made on your own.

Jackson escorted you back to your tent.

“Can you tell me why security around me has increased?” You asked. “Toward the beginning I was able to go about as I please, now it feels like….”

He frowned. “Too many murmurs of threats.”

“I see. Thank you, Jackson. For your help.”

He bowed slightly. “A pleasure, y/n.”

You went into your tent to determine who would still be there to vie for your hand. Scouts it was easy. You picked Namjoon so that his pack could respect him more for making it as far as he did, and Jimin who had passed every trial since the beginning. Jay pack was a little more complicated. Jackson was an obvious choice, but the other…they were all good men. Honorable. But the next best connection you felt was with Youngjae, so that was who you put down.

You went out as evening fell, striding toward the arena, and hearing the whispers from everyone as they realized that you had already pared it down. 

It took about fifteen minutes for all the packs and suitors to gather in the arena, while you stood on the platform, calm and ready to deliver your decision.

“From Stem Pack, Mark and Lay.”

Some cheers for the packmates that made it through filled the air.

“From Jay Pack, Jackson and Youngjae.”

More cheers from a different section and astonished looks from both of their faces.

“From Jellyfish Pack, Leo and N.”

Whoops of encouragement.

“And from Scout Pack, Namjoon and Jimin.”

Quiet cheers since their pack was smaller, but still louder than Jellyfish.

You stood there as the eight remaining suitors lined up.

JY cleared his throat. “Do you have the next trial in mind?”

“Probably would have been a good idea,” You whispered.

“Tracking?”

“Did that already.”

“Oh yeah. Um…”

You noticed things quieting down, and your mind started racing. “The next trial will be told to the suitors in the privacy,” You glanced at JY and saw him nod, “Of the command tent.”

“What?!” Stem leader yelled. 

“Did I stutter?” You asked, fixing your gaze on him.

It was quiet for a few more moments, both of you challenging the other.

You could see that he hadn’t been challenged before, and certainly not by a woman, so you relaxed, confident against him.

All around you it felt like everyone was holding their breath, waiting to see who would break first.

“You challenge me?” He growled.

“No, you challenged me,” You replied, folding your hands together as you waited for him to back down. “So let me make something very clear. You agreed when you arrived to the terms that I lay out for the trials. In those terms were conditions that allow me to make judgments as I see fit. Now, do you really have a problem with me speaking alone to my suitors? Because if so, I will happily remove your pack from the equation so that you have no fear of any misconduct.”

His eyes widened in disbelief.

You stepped closer, smiling softly. “So, shall I remove them from the trials? Or shall I continue as I see fit?”

He was shaking, probably in anger and disbelief, but he stepped out of the way.

You strode past him, trying to think of what the heck you would do for the next trial.

JY caught up to you. “Are you sure?”

“Don’t know what the trial will be, but yes. I’m sure of isolating them. You won’t be allowed to follow.”

“As you wish.” He stopped following.

You headed straight into the tent, taking the few minutes you had to pace and try to figure out the next trial.

“Told you, she’s making it up as she goes,” Jimin chuckled.

You chucked a pillow at his head. “Shut up. Do you think this is easy?”

“Sorry, no.” He caught the pillow and held onto it. “But that was pretty bold, challenging a leader.”

“He challenged me first.” You sat down as you directed a glare in Jimin’s direction.

He grinned and bowed.

Namjoon elbowed Jimin, then gestured to ask if he could sit as well.

You gestured for them all to take a seat. “Sorry, I’m just…fresh out of idea and if you speak a word of this outside, I’ll gut you.”

Mark cracked a smile. “Challenging our pack leader and telling us to withhold information from him?”

“Oh please, I know how the sub-packs work. Important things conveyed, unimportant things left out. And each sub-pack has their own little code that they live by with a different set of rules, most of which are similar to the rest of the packs, but some of which differ depending on who the leader of said sub-pack is. Your loyalty is stronger to your sub-pack leader.” You rolled your eyes. “I’ll think of a trial, just give me a couple minutes.”

Leo regarded you thoughtfully as he sat. “My lady—”

“I do have a name,” You interrupted, wincing.

“Sorry, y/n, but what if you didn’t actually put another trial. Don’t tell the rest of them, and just do the last few meals before you said you’d make your decision with the eight of us. We can probably all pretend that there’s actually a trial that we’re conducting. You could send us on errands or something, to get things from the forests and fields that you can’t since you’re being watched so closely.”

You tilted your head as you contemplated.

“Or we could say the trial was to carry you back and forth as many times as possible and that you were self-conscious about it, which was why you used the tent. Then tell them that the rest of the trials are little things. Acting like we’re actually a couple for a determined interval of time tomorrow. We would be providing for you, and you would be providing for us,” Youngjae said it like it was a side thought, paying more attention to the wooden car the he had sat on.

“And you can say you eliminated me since you only included us for formality,” Jimin added, his gaze a little sad.

You looked at the ground.

“What?” N asked, sounding surprised and confused.

You looked at the members from Jellyfish and Stem packs. “Tensions are high. If I were to choose anyone from the Scouts, war would break out. Even Stem pack can’t afford a battle. My father fought for peace amongst the packs, I will not be the reason the peace is broken. They are included in this because it is not fair that they should be eliminated just because of my prior familiarity with them, but I cannot choose them. There are truly only six of you left for me to choose from.”

“And any of us would be honored and happy to be with you, y/n,” Lay told you, dipping his head.

You smiled at him.

“But if we are going with that story, you better eliminate me as well,” Youngjae said. “I can’t carry anyone that far.”

“I don’t really know that that matters. We’ll just say Jimin dropped me.”

“Hey!”

“Leave it, Jimin,” Namjoon ordered.

Jackson was watching you, quiet and thoughtful. “Is that what you want to do, y/n?”

You took a deep breath. “Do you all agree with Youngjae’s idea?”

They all nodded.

You nodded as well. “Alright, then tomorrow, we’ll spend the day acting as couples. An hour and a half at a time?”

They nodded again.

“Um, I guess starting at seven? Do you want to figure out timing amongst yourselves?” You asked, hoping dearly that they did.

“We’ll figure it out. Why don’t you and Jimin head out and we’ll discuss it?” Namjoon smiled at you.

You nodded and got up, taking Jimin’s playfully offered arm

“You’re almost free,” He said softly.

You hummed. “Of the trials, yes.”

“Nervous?”

“Try terrified,” You whispered.

“If things get bad after you pick, you will always have a safe place with us in Scout Pack. But…are you really considering going to Stem Pack? Their leader will never let you forget that you challenged him.” He sounded worried.

“I have to play the game, Jimin.”

He didn’t reply, and the two of you walked silently to your tent. Then he bowed to you. “Y/n.”

“Jimin-ssi,” You whispered in reply.

He smiled at you, then headed back toward his pack’s encampment.

“Y/n!”

You paused, irritation rising up as you saw the leaders heading toward you and the clearly irritated look on JY’s face. Then you turned and entered your tent. There was no way you were dealing with them again today.

“Y/n!” Stem leader hollered from outside the tent.

You sat with your quilt, humming softly to yourself as he continued to create a scene outside of your tent. It went on for an hour, truly annoying, but finally he hollered that he wouldn’t be ignored and that he would talk with you in the morning “or else”. 

You decided you weren’t leaving your tent without a weapon.

You woke up half an hour before the first suitor would be joining you, dressing slightly less formally since you fully intended to go out into the woods with one of them. Gather some herbs.

You went out to cook breakfast for yourself and whoever the first suitor of the morning was, and noticed everyone heading toward the arena.

Heuning-Kai from Scout Pack came running up. “Stem pack is demanding an audience.”

You narrowed your eyes at the arena. “Thank you, hurry back, but not a word to anyone other than Yoongi that I received the information.”

“Yes, my lady,” He turned and ran back.

You went back into your tent, contemplating the best coarse of action. Did you dress as regally as possible, or as a warrior?

Or neither, your mind supplied as you spotted a dress in your trunk. It was one of your mother’s. One she wore during summers by the lake when you were very little. You had done some work on it, making it fit you as well as the changes in fashion. It was light and pretty.

You changed into that dress, did your hair half up, half down, with many flowers tucked in. You wore the fine silver chain necklace with the pearl pendant. Then you strapped on a belt after attaching the sheath of your prettiest knife. Pretty enough to look like part of the outfit, but just as deadly as any other knife.

The camps were all abandoned for the arena.

You entered unnoticed at first, but then it was like a wave of quiet that followed a surprised murmur.

Stem Leader turned to you, looking a little thrown off.

“Is there a problem?” You asked your suitors, smiling softly. “I was expecting one of you at my tent this morning when I noticed that everyone was gone. I was going to cook breakfast.”

Youngjae bowed. “Apologies, my lady, we were…detained.”

You turned to the leaders. “So I see. What, pray tell, is the problem?”

“This has gone on long enough, pick a mate! We don’t have all summer!” Stem snapped. “There are preparations to be made for fall and winter! Are you trying to cause the packs to suffer?!”

“It is not my fault if you left your land unattended for the duration of the trials,” You replied. “It is not my business, either, not unless I choose to join your pack.”

“Then choose already!”

“What are you waiting for!

A cacophony of voices arose, some with words directed at you, others defending you. It got worse and worse by the minute, and you looked around with forced calm to assess the situation.

Damn it.

It was too close to getting violent.

You looked at the suitors, noting the worried looks on their faces.

Namjoon was looking toward his pack.

Leo and N were glancing toward the loudest areas where fights were likely breaking out.

Lay and Mark looked like they might be sick.

Youngjae was watching the leaders as they fought.

It took you a second to realize that Jackson had moved between you and the leaders.

You looked around, having decided. Then you screamed a blood-curdling scream because there was no other way to get their attention.

Silence decended as you stood there with your arms folded.

“If you are all done acting like animals,” You snapped out.

There were murmurs.

“I choose Jackson Wang, of Jay Pack, if he will have me.”

He looked at you in astonishment, then bowed. “I would be honored.”

You nodded. “Then the trials are complete.” You turned and bowed to JY. “My leader.”

He held a fist of his heart and dipped his head.

Jackson offered you his arm and quickly guided you out while everyone was still astonished. “Are you certain?”

“Yes,” You whispered. “Are you?”

He smiled down at you, then looked away. “Yes. But, let’s wait until we’re back in Jay Pack territory. Back to my…our…home. For the mating ceremony, I mean.”

“I figured that was what you were referring to, and I couldn’t agree more. I want to get as far away from Stem Pack as possible. Besides, I also have to greet your sub-pack leader as one of my leaders as well.” You rested your head against his arm.

“Of course. They’ll be by to help you pack up your camp. I imagine the packs will disperse quickly. I’ll protect you.”

You kissed his cheek, then settled back with your head on his shoulder.

“You look beautiful in that dress, by the way,” He said, smiling even more. “It suits you. You look happier in it, more carefree. The way you should be.”

You sighed. “I feel more carefree. Wait here while I change into travel clothes?”

He nodded.

You ducked into your tent, changing into clothes you could run in or sit in a car in. Whichever it ended up being.

You held open your tent for him to enter once you were done changing. “I just need to pack my clothing and bedding really.” 

He nodded and helped you pack away your things into the trunks.

“Jackson?”

You moved to tie open your tent.

Jaebum dipped his head to you, smiling. “Hello.”

You curtsied to him respectfully.

“We’re happy to have you in our pack, y/n,” He said warmly.

“Happy to be part of it.”

“JY wants us to leave as soon as we can, so I brought some help for moving your things.” He gestured to the rest of his sub-pack, as well as the other sub-pack, the Strays.

You nodded and moved out of their way. “Thank you.”

Taehyung darted over while they were taking down your tent and hugged you after getting permission from Jackson. “Take care, y/n. You’ll be happy with them, I know it.”

“I hope you find your own happiness,” You whispred in reply. “Arrows sharp and aim true.”

“Straight paths and silent steps,” He replied softly, then kissed your forehead before stepping back so that Hoseok could hug you, and Jimin, and Jin.

Namjoon squeezed your shoulder and Yoongi kissed your hand.

Jungkook awkwardly tapped your arm with his fist.

Jackson came over as they walked away. “Time to go.” He held out your travel bag.

You took it and happily took his hand as well, letting him guide you to their vehicle.

The ride was mixed with both singing and quiet, goofy conversations and naps.

Jackson kept in constant contact with you. Holding your hand, or wrapping his arm around your shoulders. Checking on you and making sure you were okay.

It felt familiar and comfortable.

Their sub-pack, your pack, split off from the other group at one point.

JY talked to Jaebum for a while before parting.

“Jackson, he wants to prioritize the maps. Including the new territory. You’ll have to make a trip to the Scouts when the map is done to finalize the split of Arrow territory.”

Jackson nodded when Jaebum looked back, then shifted to look at you. “You want to travel with me, or stay based with the guys?”

“Travel with you,” You answered easily, blinking up at him. 

“Trails can be tough, and I have to continue even in the rain and cold.”

“Nothing I’m not used to,” You replied. “That’s what coats are for.”

“Living in a small tent, only enough room for us and our packs, during the summers.”

“Not during fall and spring?”

He smiled. “There’s a little overlap, but during the colder seasons…well…” He frowned.

“We’re going to be the main users of the new territory. JY wants us to establish ourselves there,” Jaebum explained quietly. “That’s why we need to settle the territory split once the maps are ready. We’ll probably build off of any buildings already there. There will be other parties for hunting and defense, but we’re in charge of the land and it’s use. Just like we did with the falls.”

You tilted your head. “Am I supposed to be assisting with the split of the territory?”

“You’re in charge of it,” Mark said. “He just forgot to mention that.”

“Sorry. Yes, you determine the split.”

You nodded, then went into your bag, pulling out the maps you had of the territory, looking over it to determine the most practical and diplomatic method of splitting it keeping in mind the size of the land and the packs.

Jack shifted so he could look at them as well, eyes widening. “Whoa…”

“What?”

“It’s so detailed! There’s a gorge there?”

You nodded. “It’s a very important gorge, because over here, this area that’s hard to get to is where we do all the work with the maple sugar and candies, and where we tap all the trees. There’s a cabin there. Outpost buildings here, here, here, and here,” You pointed to the map. “Hideaways there, and there. Guard posts there and there. Hunting perches there, there, and there. Over here is where the best healing herbs grow, over there is where the best blueberries grow, and this is the only place where we had semi-permanent residents.”

The three men were staring at you, completely surprised at how well you knew your territory.

“You don’t know your territory this well?”

“I do, but, in a general sense, as in I can find my way anywhere from any point in our territory. Not in a mappy sense.” Jackson took the map, looking it over. “Which is kind of bad when you think about it because I actually make the maps. Well, I’m supposed to now that our senior mapmaker has died.”

“Okay, where are we heading right now?”

“To a temporary house near the edges of our territories.”

“The Scouts we’ll need to wait a while before going to the scouts, so why don’t you and I travel to the place by foot and I can help you map out the land?” You suggested.

Jackson looked to Jaebum.

“Jinyoung! Stop the car?”

“Okay,” He called back, bringing the vehicle to a stop.

Jackson smiled and helped you out of the vehicles, making sure to have his own pack, as well as yours before waving the vehicle off. “Where do you want to start?”

“Take me to the edge of Arrow territory and we’ll work from there,” You told him, taking the offered hand after putting on your own pack.

The two of you made your way leisurely through the territory that day, you making marks in a small notebook now and then, running back and forth over similar stretches of land, talking and goofing off.

He caught a rabbit for dinner, and you prepared a salad to go along with it from the flora around you. Seasoned it with some wild onion you found and the salt you kept in your pack.

He set up the tent while you cooked, arranging the bedding carefully while you watched from the corner of your eye. He was singing, probably without thinking, and making sure there were no rocks or lumps. Gathering pine needles to cushion the two of you under the cover of the tent. Pulling an extra blanket out after a glance at you and a moment of thought.

Then he came over with a grin. “Tent is set up.”

“Thank you, love,” You answered with a smile.

His grin got even bigger, and he sat beside you, which was perfect.

You turned his head and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Such a good provider,” You whispered. “Such a good protector.”

He leaned forward and kissed you, lingering as his arms wrapped around you.

You smiled at him after the kiss ended. “Food should be ready soon.”

He nodded and kissed you again for a moment before tucking your head into the crook of his neck. “Thank you.”

You breathed in his scent. You couldn’t tell if he was an alpha or a beta, but you were guessing a strong beta. He could easily stand up to an alpha, with mental and emotional clarity that could be dangerous to an alpha, but he also wouldn’t have a problem not being in charge. You liked that balance.

“Smells good, honey,” He finally commented after a moment.

You breathed in deeply, pulling away to tend to the food now that you had been reminded. You could feel him watching your every move, and glimpsed the fond look on his face as he did.

He praised the food endlessly, even the salad, and it made you feel so warm and loved. “Why me?” He asked after a moment of quiet.

“Because during all the chaos this morning, while everyone was worried about fighting, you stepped between me and the threat to my health. You worried about me, while all the others were worried first about their packs. You made me feel safe,” You answered softly.

He nodded, seeming happy about your answer. “You know, your father carried me on his back for a whole day once. I was eight and I had thought he was JY, so I jumped on his back and I just ended up staying there. Neither of us were willing to admit it was a mistake and get the other one off.

“I remember. You stayed there all throughout dinner, and my father was feeding you over his shoulder. You looked pleased. I couldn’t figure out what was going on.”

“It was like we both had this unspoken challenge of who would stop first. After that he always was nice to me when he saw me. He would ask how I was like he really cared. Treated me like I was one of his pack every time.”

“He did. He really did. About everyone that he met. I just wish…” You took a deep breath, then let it out. “I wish he had been able to spend his last days with people that actually cared back. All he had was me, and a few elders here and there. He tried to make sure all of us were strong warriors, but a leader can only do so much and the rest is up to the parents. I would have thought with the poachers they would take teaching their children better, but they were complacent. If you asked my packmates what I was they would say alpha. Because I fought, and hunted, and achieved so much. It’s easy to achieve much when so little is being done by others.”

“Hmm, I can’t actually tell if you’re a beta or an omega. Not by your scent. And your actions are strong for an omega, but given the way your pack was, you could just be a very strong, and strong-willed, omega.” He walked with you to the stream to help wash the dishes. Then he stopped moving, looking at you with wide eyes. “You’re a gamma, aren’t you?”

You nodded once, then knelt beside the stream. “My grandmother was as well.”

“I’ve only heard wive’s tales of gammas,” He replied, kneeling beside you.

“Gammas are basically betas,” You explained, sort of brushing it off the way you had your whole life with the elders when they fawned over you.

“Is it true that they only submit to those that they respect or love, or an ultimate alpha?”

“Did you not see me challenge the leader of the Stem Pack? Did you not catch me accidentally submitting to Namjoon?”

He was quiet, and you could feel him staring at you. “Namjoon?”

“He’s an ultimate alpha,” You answered, scrubbing at the pot the rabbit had roasted in. “Only one I’ve ever noticed, anyway. There may have been one or two in the other packs that I just never talked with.”

“Huh.”

You took his surprised sound and subsequent silence as him thinking, feeling no need to fill the silence.

“And what about me?”

You looked at him. “What about you?”

“Would you submit to me?”

“Of course.”

“What if I didn’t want you to?”

You shrugged. “When I submit it’s more like deferring to your leadership than being bossed around. Just like it would be with a beta. I don’t feel overpowered by you, but I do feel the need to let you lead. Did we mark the distance to the stream?”

“I’ll do it in the morning. So, if I were to tell you to go to the tent and be ready for us to mate?”

“Depends on how much you mean it.” 

His arms wrapped around you from behind, pulling you against his chest. His lips against the side of your neck. “Go ahead back to the tent, baby. I’ll bring back the dishes. You get ready for us to mate.”

Chills went up and down your spine, and your head tilted back, exposing your throat completely. “Okay.”

His fingers brushed over your throat before he let go of you and you turned to kiss him. “I love you,” He murmured.

“I love you. Don’t take to long,” You whispered, then headed back toward your camp with a peaceful, warm and fuzzy feeling. You definitely made the right decision.


End file.
